Golden Fallen Heart
by BDG
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy can remember a shy, tiny, hidden but bright smile perfectly.   Multi chaptered Rose&Scorpius fanfic. Rated T to be safe, for language and previous chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: **I will probably name each chapter after a song but that doesn't mean that the song is related to the chapter. English is not my native language so pardon me if I make spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes. The fanfic's title comes from _**Kings of Leon**_'s song _**The Bucket**_. This is the prologue. This chapter contains moments from Scorpius&Rose's early years in Hogwarts, other chapters won't be like this one.

I hope you will like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, obviously, so therefore I do not own The Harry Potter Universe or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Fallen Heart<strong>

_Chapter One: __Prologue_

Scorpius Malfoy can remember a shy, tiny, hidden but bright smile perfectly.

When the steam thinned out at Kings Cross Station he saw his father nod at a couple of people and then Draco Malfoy turned back and faced his son, he told him to look at the little ginger girl next to the ginger man. Scorpius looked at her and saw that she was looking at him too, before he could look away he caught a glimpse of a beautifully shy and remarkably small smile.

"Did you see her?" his father asked rather firmly.

"Yes, father."

"That's Rose Weasley." Draco stated. "Be careful with her." he meant it.

Scorpius was taught not to question his father at a very young age. He nodded looking up at his father.

* * *

><p>"Gryffindor!" yelled out the Sorting Hat after sitting ten minutes on Rose's bright red hair. With a sigh of relief Rose walked to the Gryffindor table as James and Albus clapped and cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors. She hugged Albus and after everyone settled down she whispered to him in a proud tone of voice<p>

"I always knew you'd be a Gryffindor." she smiled at him.

"Yeah..." Albus mumbled, his green eyes shinning with a delight of a secret, he never told it to Rose.

Rose didn't care much about the fact that everyone whispered and stared when they heard her surname, she was proud of her parents. They were her heros and she took every word they said to her seriously. Even her father's.

Hogwarts students whispers remarkably got louder that night when they heard three names:

Potter, Weasley and Malfoy.

* * *

><p>The first lesson of the term for Rose and Albus was Defense Against The Dark Arts with Slytherins. Their professor was a grey haired, tall man. Professor Cole started the lesson with a brief explanation of the Second Wizarding War. Albus looked down, examining his finger nails during his talk and Rose's face was as red as her hair every time his father's, mother's or uncle's name was mentioned. Scorpius on the other hand was listening to the silent comments of the applauders on Albus and Rose. He felt sick that they were talking so low of his father.<p>

"Although, Tom Riddle as know as Lord Voldemort is defeated, there is still dark arts and therefore there always will be dark wizards and you will need to know how to protect yourself." Professor Cole finished his talk and began teaching.

Whenever Rose got an answer right ,and that was very often, he looked at Scorpius and smirked at him. _Father was right_, he thought to himself not having an idea what his father actually meant.

* * *

><p>Oh, how Scorpius <em>hated<em> them. They were so popular and loved, they were everyones absolute favorites, they were the best at everything, people were already talking that they would definitely be Gryffindor Head girl and Head boy, they were so very _special. Potter _and_ Weasley. _Especially that Weasley girl, she was the miss perfect, getting highest marks in every class, earning constantly points to Gryffindor. Scorpius hated them even before their first week ended and besides that Weasley girl was obviously dangerous because his father told him to be careful. He couldn't believe that they had friends not only from Gryffindor but Ravenclaw and Hupplepuff too. Scorpius knew that Slytherins were never really liked by other houses and after the final war, he knew that Slytherins weren't liked at all and even in that not-liked Slytherin house he wasn't liked. Everyone seemed to murmur stuff when they see him or hear his name and he knew that they weren't murmuring good things about him like they do for that Weasley girl, _Rose_.

* * *

><p>"He is weird." Rose rolled her eyes<p>

"Yeah, I don't know Rose, maybe it's best if we don't pick on him." Albus said

"But dad said not to be too friendly with him." Rose said looking over at the pale faced, blonde, little boy sitting alone under a tree.

"Yeah, then we won't be _friendly_ that doesn't mean we should go and start a fight." Albus said trying to keep his voice down so that Scorpius didn't hear them.

"You know what his father did to our parents, Al. Yuck, he is a _Malfoy_." Rose had said the last sentence a little too loud. Scorpius looked up at them sharply. He got up quickly and walked over to them furiously. How could they? How?

"Being a _Malfoy_ is something to be proud of unlike being a _blood-traitor_ and a _half-blood_." Scorpius was furious yet somehow his words fall out from his mouth smoothly and coolly. Albus and Rose remained silent with the shock of it as Scorpius walked away his temper rising even more. How can they? How can _her_? With her filthy _mudblood_ mother and his _blood-traitor_ father?

After the shock wearied off, Albus was squeezing his fits angrily and Rose was as red as her hair and she had angry tears in her eyes, she shouted after him.

"You filthy little insect!" her voice was high pitched and full with anger.

Scorpius heard her but he didn't turn back and continue fighting with them, instead he stormed off.

* * *

><p>On their second year, Hugo and Lily joined James, Albus and Rose in Gryffindor and with that they had much more attention on them, they were more popular. Three Potter and two Weasley children in Gryffindor. One Malfoy, alone, in Slytherin.<p>

"Oi, scorpion!"

"What do you want, weasel?" Scorpius sounded way more arrogant than he usually did.

Rose noticed two boys standing next to him and Scorpius was most likely to be seen alone on their first year,

"I see your father has bought you some friends." Rose said in a contemptuous tone of voice.

"Obviously, you can't make any on your own." Rose added self-satisfied when Scorpius didn't reply her insult.

Scorpius remained silent, that encouraged Rose and she went on

"Oh and congratulations on your spot on Slytherin Quidditch Team. Seeker was it? I hope it didn't cost your father much."

Rose couldn't tell if Scorpius was mad but he was, he was raging inside no matter how cold he looked.

"There are somethings that pure wizarding families can manage but I don't expect you to understand it, _Weasley_."

Scorpius pronounced her surname like it was an illness and the boys next to him burst into laughter while he put on a smug smile. Rose was burning up, her face was as red as her hair.

"We all know that _Malfoys_ don't have any power on anything right now, not that they ever _had_." Rose spatted back.

"Like your mudblood mother does!" Scorpius was raging with anger.

"How dare you, you filthy little cockroach !" Rose run up to him, to attack him but before she could go any closer Scorpius took out his wand and pointed it to Rose. Rose was frightened, although she tried to look brave, she failed.

"Scared, are you now? All alone with out your little 'gang'. No Potter to save you, I'm not counting your little brother he is as useless as you are, at least." Scorpius was grinning with joy now but his voice slightly shook with anger.

Rose had remained silent through his speech because she was, in fact, scared but when he insulted his brother she couldn't keep her anger to herself.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she shouted on the top of her lounges.

"Rose? Malfoy! What's going on here?" Professor Longbottom had heard them and was now running towards them. Scorpius put away his wand quickly but Professor Longbotton had seen him.

"Mr Malfoy, what do you think you're doing? 20 points from Slytherin! And I would like to see you this Friday afternoon in my office." he glared at Scorpius and then turned to Rose who was making faces to Scorpius.

"and you too Miss Weasley, you should join us this Friday afternoon." Professor Longbottom added.

Rose opened his mouth to protest but she closed it after seeing the look in Professor Longbottom's eyes.

"Would you come with me, Miss Weasley?" his voice was still firm but somewhat kinder now.

* * *

><p>After that day, roles were changed. Scorpius was the one who bullied Rose now, who was mean and brutal. Rose never stopped bickering with him and she was rather rude when he was around but Scorpius was the one who picked up on her first. Their bickering and competing went on and on, non of them ever thought that their bickering had any other feeling than hate underneath it until their fifth year in Hogwarts.<p>

That summer Rose and Hugo spent a lot of time in their aunt's house and Rose was staying over that night. Lily and Rose sat on their beds in Lily's room with their pajamas on.

"Oh, stop it, Rosie!" Lily burst in the middle of Rose's speech about how Scorpius was an evil, pathetic creature which had been going on for half an hour.

"What?" Rose looked confused.

"You, obviously, don't hate him." Lily rolled her eyes.

"How can you say that? I _loath_ him. Haven't you been listening to me since our first year?" Rose looked disturbed and offended.

"Matter of fact, I have." Lily smiled at her favorite cousin. "And that is why I think you're obsessed with him."

"Lil... Wha—how-why do you think like that? _Bloody hell_, I'm not." Rose frowned with anger and disbelief.

"Okay, I agree with you that he is an awful, _awful_ person, Rose but seriously, you've been talking about him every second now."

"Well, that's because he annoys me, with his smug smile on his face and the way he talks like he owns the world" Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice but that only made Lily smile wider.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Lil!" Rose ordered with a frown.

"Yeah, he annoys me too and he annoys all of us but seriously, even Al, who is competing with him to catch the golden snitch every Quidditch match doesn't speak of him that low and that _often_." Lily pointed out.

"Okay, if I annoy you that much, I'll shut up." Rose looked offended but it didn't last. When Lily started to talk about a Ravenclaw boy who might be interested her, Rose smiled and gave her best friend advices.

* * *

><p>Rose wasn't surprised when she was made a prefect, her parents were both prefects and in her seventh year her mother became the Head Girl but this wasn't the reason why she was made a prefect. It was because she was incredibly talented and very hard working. That year was a total success for both Weasley's and Potter's:<p>

James Sirius Potter who was also a prefect,was made Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, Albus Severus Potter who was the Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, was made a prefect too, Lily Luna Potter and Hugo Weasley were both new Gryffindor Beaters. Rose was in fact the only one who wasn't interested in Quidditch between her cousins although James constantly told her that she would make a great Keeper.

When Rose and Albus went to the first prefect meeting at the Hogwarts Express, she was horrified to see Scorpius Malfoy there. Scorpius wasn't paying any attention to them, he was very busy flirting with a blonde, thin, Slytherin girl until James Potter greeted Albus.

"Hey, little bro." James smirked.

"I told you not to call me that!" Albus exclaimed.

Rose rolled her eyes,

"Sshh, stop it." she hushed them.

"Well, well, well..." Scorpius looked at them.

"Potter and Weasley. It's not very surprising to see you two here." he said with a mocking voice.

"Well, it is to see you here, cockroach. With your grades and your attitude." Rose spatted back rather quickly.

"Do you keep a track of my grades, weasel?" he laughed "Obviously, you are obsessed with me. You don't a have a chance, darling, don't waste your time." Scorpius smirked at her and the blonde girl burst into a fake amused laughter.

Rose opened her mouth to answer but their Head boys and girls entered so she only made a face to Scorpius and hissed under her breath,

"Don't call me 'darling'."

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was disgusted. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. He was leaning against a wall far from a couple collided with passion. The boy was tall and had dark brown hair, Scorpius couldn't see his face due to another face pasted on his, she had vivid red hair with long curls, she was slightly shorter then the boy, her face wasn't visible either but Scorpius didn't need to see her face to recognize her.<p>

He knew perfectly well that she was Rose Weasley. He had been watching them with a disgusted frown on his face for a long while as far as he knew, instead of listening to his very own girlfriend.

A girl slither her arms around his waist and whispered to him.

"What's wrong, Scorp?" she sounded desperate.

Scorpius didn't even look at her

"It's non of your business." he snapped. The girl quickly backed off a couple steps from him and put her hands on her hips with a look of anger and disbelief.

Scorpius barely moved his head to look at her. "What are you waiting for?" he said in a disgusted voice

"Fuck off." he never raised his voice, he said it like a statement. The girl now had tears in her blue eyes and her blonde hair blew with the wind as she ran away, trying to hold her tears back. Scorpius couldn't care less, he turned his head back to the now hand holding couple. He continued to look at them, his stomach doing something he had never done before. He didn't like it.

* * *

><p>That feeling in his stomach continued on to their sixth year too. He never grew to like it. Rose had broken up with her long term boyfriend, a muggle-born Gryffindor student, Matt Collins although her father and Hugo was relieved, Lily wasn't.<p>

Lily, Hugo, Albus and Rose were walking to the Great Hall for lunch

"Why did you break up with him, Rosie?" Lily asked keen to get an answer this time because Rose had been denying to respond to that question every time it was asked.

"Sshh!" Rose opened her eyes wildly, "He might be around." she looked around anxiously.

"Well, I have to say, I'm happy that you two broke up." Hugo said. "I never like that bloke."

Rose looked at him with a frustrated look "Who would you approve of then, _little bro_?" Rose mocked him.

Lily wasn't happy that she still wasn't getting an answer but she knew Rose wasn't going to answer her anytime soon.

"Do you know the reason, Al?" she asked. "You seem close with Matt."

Rose looked at Albus with a don't-tell-her-anything-look on her face but Lily didn't saw her because she had her back turned on her.

"I don't know." Albus shrugged.

Lily sighed with frustration. "Don't you care about Rose?" Lily said.

"That's not what it's about!" Albus answered her quickly. Lily wasn't going to give up, she hold on to Rose's arm and asked again

"C'mon, Rosie, tell us, why did you break up with him?" but before Rose could say anything, she heard the voice she would always recognize, that smooth, cool voice of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Yeah, _Rosie_, why did you break up with that mudblood?" he had mocked Lily's way of saying Rose's nickname.

Rose fired quickly "Don't call him a mudblood!" she was really angry. Scorpius just laughed.

"You should make your mind, _Rosie_, do you still love that mudblood or would you rather obsess over someone else?" Scorpius grinned with delight. It seemed like the sentence only meant more to Scorpius and Rose then everybody else.

"Go fuck yourself." Rose spatted back.

"Wanna come watch me?" Scorpius grinned but his grin didn't last too long on his face, Hugo had punched him in the face.

"Hugo!" both Rose and Lily exclaimed and Albus got a hold of Hugo before he destroyed Scorpius's face.

"He isn't worth it!" Albus tried to calm Hugo down but he wasn't even calm himself.

Rose had tears in her eyes and she was trying hard not to meet Scorpius's eyes but it seemed like that was particularly hard right now that he was glaring at her. Professor Cole was walking towards them now and he shouted two names as usual "Malfoy! Weasley!" but this time she knew that 'Weasley' wasn't her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As I pointed out before this the prologue so the other chapters won't be this long. Thank you for reading, a review would be lovely.


	2. Chapter 2: She Hates Me

A/N: This chapter is **mostly** Scorpius's POV, this chapter's title comes from _**Puddle of Mudd**_'s song _**She Hates Me. **_I hope you'll like it :)

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't claim any right on the perfect world J.K. Rowling created.

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Fallen Heart<strong>

_Chapter Two: She Hates Me_

As Scorpius Malfoy walked down to his dormitory he could still hear Rose's voice echoing inside his head, it had all happened too quickly, Scorpius didn't even realize what happened but all he knew that, _it was wrong, _like Adam knew eating the apple was wrong. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes,_ a vivid red hair blew_, he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He still could hear his heart racing, he wanted to think about what just happened, he wanted to sort this out, make up his mind but it was too hard. He could still feel her inside him, he could still smell her ravishing scent, he could still feel her soft touch. He closed his eyes, _a pair of piercing blue eyes __appeared__, they were staring into his soul_, he opened his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to get sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Earlier that night, Scorpius was patrolling the corridors as being a prefect it was his duty, he was still mad that he wasn't made the Slytherin Head Boy, he couldn't understand why. Yes, last year he did got a lot of detention but it was because of Rose Weasley and she was made the Gryffindor Head Girl. Although, by this time Scorpius had learned that having war hero parents was a privilege and having a former Death Eater father wasn't, he still couldn't help but be jealous. As he questioned the justice, a very familiar voice woke him up from his deep thoughts.<p>

"Malfoy!" Rose was yelling out for him, he turned on his heels to face her.

"Hello, ugly." he smirked at her. Rose frowned.

"Go to your dormitory, cockroach or I will put you in detention." Rose sounded tired and bored.

"You are forgetting I'm a prefect, darling." Scorpius wasn't bored at all, he smirked at her again, his hands in his pockets.

"Don't call me darling." Rose hissed "And, you are forgetting I'm a Head Girl, I can put you in detention, Malfoy." Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, yes, I forgot, you are a Head Girl now. You love the power of it, don't you? _Darling_?" Scorpius sounded angrier then he usually did.

"In fact, I do and if you call me 'darling' one more time, I will gladly put you in detention." Rose walked closer to him.

"Of course, you love the power. You get it too easy, don't you?" Scorpius snarled "Becoming a prefect was no big deal and I'm sure you weren't even surprised when you were made the Head Girl. Having 'war hero' parents works well, doesn't it?"

"I think we should question, why yours aren't, _Malfoy_?" Rose could feel anger staring the rise inside her.

"Yes, I remember now, isn't it your father who tried and failed to kill Albus Dumbledore?"

"Don't say a word against my father!" Scorpius walked closer to her. "Ever." he hissed.

"Failure. Your whole family is failure, it runs in your blood-line." Rose spatted back.

"I don't think you wanna go there, weasel. With your mudblood mother." Scorpius said.

Rose was red with anger now "You filthy insect!" she raised her hand to hit his face. This was the second time he had called her mother a 'mudblood'. Before her hand hit his face, Scorpius gripped her wrist.

"You dare to hit me, Weasley? You'll need more then bravery."

Scorpius pulled her closer to him from her wrist and now they were inches away from each other. He could smell her sweet perfume, her panting breath softly washed over his face. He looked into her blue eyes, they were piercing with anger, they were tempting him, ravishing him.  
>He could feel her soft, silky skin with his fingertips. He wasn't thinking anymore. He pulled her closer to him and with that their lips touched. He closed his eyes as he freed her hand. He felt her hand moving up to his hair, he felt her fingers tangling inside his hair.<br>As he gripped her waist, he was kissing her passionately and she was kissing him back. He had lost track of time, when they finally separated from each other he didn't know how long they had been like that but he could feel his heart racing.  
>He stood there, trying to understand what just happened, trying to separate fact and fiction. <em>Was it all true?<em> She stood in front of him looking confused. She blinked a couple of times, she turned away without saying a word and disappeared into a dark corridor.

* * *

><p>'<em>You filthy insect!<em>' her last words to him echoed in his mind. Her confused look appeared every time he tried to get some sleep. _No_, he said to himself. I_ hate her_. _No_, he repeated again. _She hates me_. A tempting voice appeared in his mind. _She kissed me back._

_No!_ the ordering voice appeared again. _She hates me_. _She called me a failure_. _No! I kissed her and she hates me._

_She hates me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is probably too short after the first chapter but the other chapters won't be shorter then this or much, much longer then this. Again, forgive me for my grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes.

**A review would be lovely, thanks so much.**


	3. Chapter 3: Strictly Game

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

**A/N: **This chapter's title comes from **_The Harlem Shakes_**'s song **_Strictly Game_**, the song isn't related to the chapter but I liked it's name, so.

Hope you'll like it :)

**Golden Fallen Heart**

Chapter 3: Strictly Game

She ran. She ran without knowing where she was going, her duty wasn't over yet but she ran. Running in the corridors was forbidden but she ran, she had already broken a rule. She stopped, she sat on the floor, lean her back against the brick wall and rest her head on her fists and suddenly the empty, deserted corridor of Hogwarts filled with a laughter. Her laughter rang cheerfully and it echoed inside the dark corridor. As soon as she realized she was laughing, she covered her mouth and looked around but the corridor was completely deserted. She giggled silently.

_She had kissed Scorpius Malfoy. _It felt so weird to say that.

_She had kissed Scorpius Malfoy and she enjoyed it._ She giggled again. She knew she should have been feeling angry, frustrated, these were the emotions he usually made her feel, he had made her cry too, feel depressed or even jealous but never happy.

_She was happy because of him and it felt weird._ She was feeling mad, angry, frustrated before he kissed her, for a spilt second she didn't understand what was going on, then she turned off her mind and let go of her instincts and then, he washed away her anger. She got up and walked to her dormitory and only then that she remembered, she ran without saying anything to him or letting him say anything.

_That could've looked bad,_ she thought to herself. The more she thought about it, the more she got embarrassed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gryffindors's first lesson was potions with Slytherins. Rose had to encourage herself, she knew she shouldn't delay the talk with Scorpius, so she rushed her breakfast while Lily and Hugo looked at her with questioning eyes, she got up before Hugo even finished the half of his omelet. Albus was too busy talking about Quidditch with some people.<p>

"I'm leaving, Al, see you." she rushed away before Albus could finish his question "Where are you-" he sighed and went on to his chat.

She stopped at the entrance of the dungeons. She had decided to wait Scorpius there, she had planned to talk to him before class started and before it was full with students, she didn't want to be heard by anyone really. She hadn't even told Lily about it. After ten minutes of anxious waiting, Scorpius Malfoy and his two friends appeared. Rose so badly wished that he would be alone but she knew she had to do it now or she wouldn't have done it without being noticed or heard.

"Scorpius!" she called out for him when he was passing in front of her.

His heart skipped a beat but his face remained cold and distant. This was the first time she had called him by his first name. She most usually called him by his surname or by his full name or by nicknames and her favorites were, cockroach, filthy insect or scorpion but she had never called him by his first name. He turned his head to look at her. Their eyes met, he could sense Rose's anxiety and he completely misunderstood it. He glared at her and without a word he walked away.

Rose frowned, she had been nice, she hadn't said anything and still he was being a total jackass.

"HEY!" she yelled after him and her voice sounded angrier then she intended to but she never knew if he turned to face her because just then she felt a familiar pat on her shoulder.

"Forget about him." Albus sighed and rolled his eyes and he pulled her to their usual table.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not going to let her humiliate me<em>. Scorpius thought. When the class ended, he walked out of the class keeping a close distance with her.

"Ugh, filthy half-bloods." he made a face as he walked pass Rose and Albus. Rose sighed and stopped Albus to go after him. "Forget about him, ok?" she tried to smile at her cousin but failed. The rest of the day for Rose passed awful. Whenever Scorpius had seen her, he insulted her, he called her names and made fun of her and he did it with such speed she couldn't even reply to him. She felt more humiliated then ever, his words hurt her more then it used to did now that she had somewhat hope because he had kissed her but at the end of the day she started to think that it was all a hallucination.

On the other hand, Scorpius felt even worse, he hadn't meant anything he'd called her, he felt stressed and he felt awful because he had seen tears in her eyes the last time he insulted her. He knew she hasn't done anything to provoke him but he was afraid of the things she could say, he was only trying to keep her from saying anything, he was so afraid to be rejected that he saw it as a humiliation.

After the dinner in the Great Hall, their roads crossed in a deserted corridor as both of them were patrolling corridors at night. Scorpius opened his mouth to insult her.

"Shut up!" Rose snapped before a syllable came out his mouth. "You kissed me remember?" she asked, her eyes shinning with anger.

"I have no memory of it whatsoever." Scorpius replied and walked away leaving her behind him just like she did to him the night he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know this is short but the next two chapters will be much longer. Thank you for reading, a review would be lovely. :)


	4. Chapter 4: There Goes The Fear

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize isn't mine.

**A/N: **This chapter's title comes from **_Doves_** song **_There Goes The Fear. _**Hope you'll like it. Please review, reviews mean so much to me and it encourages me to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Fallen Heart<strong>

_Chapter 4: There Goes The Fear_

After ten minutes, she still stood where he had left her, gazing through the space. He was already gone but she still looked. She gulped. Her eyes couldn't hold the weight of her tears anymore. A tear glide down to her left blushed cheek gracefully. She didn't bothered to wipe it away. Another tear fell down to her right cheek. She felt empty. She felt used. She felt dirty. As another tear made its way down to her left cheek, she burst into tears. She sobbed looking through the emptiness and feeling the emptiness he had left her with. It was late at night again, the corridors were deserted as most of the Hogwarts students were in bed. She heard footsteps behind her as she was about to break down to the floor but she hold herself still. She wiped away her tears fast. She turned to face the owner of the footsteps. It was Albus.

"Rose?" he sounded anxious "What's wrong? I thought, I heard you sob."

Rose was so relieved to see Albus, she hugged him and buried her face on his shoulder.

"Hey, Rosie! What's going on? You've been acting weird today..." Albus was talking with a calming voice.

Rose started to sob again. Albus tried to consult his cousin. "Shh, it's alright..."

After several minutes, Rose stopped crying and separated herself from Albus.

"Now, tell me, who am I going to hex?"

Albus managed to let a weak chuckle out of her.

"I'm tired, Al. It's been an awful day." Rose turned around to leave and Albus sighed.

"You don't tell me anything anymore, Rose."

Rose turned to face him and smiled weakly. "You know I do, I tell you things even Lily doesn't know. I'm just tired, Al."

Albus shrugged. "Yeah, fine. See you tomorrow. Rest, ok?"

"Okay, sleep tight, Al."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rose woke up rather angry. She was really impatient as she waited for Lily to leave her room and she never laughed at a joke Hugo made. When Hugo made a joke about a Hufflepuff girl which he had turned down, she got really upset.<p>

"That's really immature, Hugo! She must be feeling awful, just grow up a little, will you?"

Hugo frowned.

"Merlin's beard, sis, what's with the temper today?"

Rose just shrugged him off and walked faster so Lily, Albus and Hugo were left behind. She could hear them whispering about her.

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Hugo whisper to Lily.

"Wish I knew but she hasn't told me anything. Merlin, she didn't even greeted me this morning." Lily sighed.

"She's having a bad week, I s'ppose." Albus whispered to them but didn't say a word about her crying the other night.

Just then, Rose spotted Scorpius Malfoy blocking her way to the Gryffindor table, she pushed him.

"Move, you useless twat." Scorpius was caught off guard. She walked along with a angry speed to the Gryffindor table but before she could go more then three steps, she felt a grip on her right arm. She turned so fast, her ginger hair blew and hit some Ravenclaw girls on the face.

"Dare I ask what's with the temper, weasel?" Scorpius asked her with a underestimating tone.

"No. And don't you dare ask me anything, you fucktard." Rose answered him with such anger in her voice it had frightened a couple of Hufflepuff first years.

Scorpius laughed. "Guess someone's on their period today." his voice was a little too loud, considering they were in public. Half of the Hogwarts students were already watching them and the other half had just abounded their toasts or stopped their chat to watch them after Scorpius's line.

"You're so ignorant towards people's feelings, when a girl is angry you directly assume they are on their period." she threw up her hate for him. "No wonder why you can't keep a girlfriend longer then a week, cockroach."

Scorpius stood speechless for a moment and Rose advantaged that.

"Well, but it's my fault to expect a filthy little snake like yourself to understand the concept of feelings or sensibility. Sorry for expecting too much." before she turned around to walk her way to the Gryffindor table she threw him one last glare and just when she turned around she faced their Head Mistress, Professor McGonagall, who was frowning and had her arms crossed on her chest.

"Rose Weasley," she said with a cold, firm voice. "That is not an acceptable way of talking with a fellow Hogwarts student. Detention this friday afternoon."

Rose looked down ashamed, as she lowered her head, she saw Scorpius's smug smile on his face which made her stomach flutter and she got angrier with herself.  
><em>How could she still feel this after last night?<em> Then she heard Professor McGonagall's firm and distant voice again.

"Don't look amused, Mr. Malfoy. I think it'll be best if you joined Miss Weasley this friday afternoon." Rose's eyes were fixed on the floor but she could still guess the exact expression Scorpius had just made. She groaned after Professor McGonagall left to teacher's table.

She took her place on the Gryffindor table quietly and fixed her eyes on her plate. She could feel all Hogwarts student's eyes on her, she hated when people started. After a spilt second, Lily took her place next to her, Albus and Hugo filled the spaces in front of him both looking at her frightened and shocked.

"What's gotten in you, sis?" Hugo asked.

"I'm just... A little stressed these days, ok? You know, that foul excuse of a wizard always annoys me anyways." Rose tried to make what she had just done sound as an usual thing for her but it wasn't still her brother played along.

"Yeah, what a disgusting bloke." he shrugged off. Rose stayed silent for a long while so Albus tried to change the subject.

"It's shame that you won't get to watch the Quidditch match, we are against Ravenclaw, I'm pretty sure we'll win."

but that subject didn't interest her, she just continued to look on her plate blankly while Hugo and Albus started to talk about the previous Quidditch game.

"Eat." Lily whispered softly to her. "It's your favorite, french toast." she placed a toast on her plate.

Rose pushed her plate away gently "I'm not hungry, Lil." she sounded tired.

"A Weasley refusing food?" Hugo exclaimed. "Don't let dad hear that, Rosie!"

They all laughed to cheer her up and she chuckled a little to make them feel comfortable. She looked up to them and her eyes immediately shifted to the Slytherin table, to his place but then she quickly looked away trying to avoid Scorpius's eyes. Fortunately, he was already gone so she didn't had any difficulty avoiding his glares.

"I just can't believe I'm going to spend a friday afternoon with Malfoy rather then watch you guys play." she sighed.

"We'll have more games, don't worry." Lily smiled at her.

"Just give him hell." Hugo winked at her.

"I know, you succeed in giving hell Rosie." Albus grinned at her "From my experiences."

Rose laughed.

* * *

><p>The week passed faster then Rose Weasley could've wanted. Her detention was to clean Trophy Room with Scorpius Malfoy at 5 o'clock sharp until everything was as shiny as stars and no magic. She dragged herself to the Trophy Room.<p>

Scorpius was already there when she arrived at ten past five.

"Are you always late, weasel?" Scorpius asked with his usual cocky attitude and his smooth voice.

"Oh, have I kept you waiting, Malfoy? How sweet of you to wait for me." her words were full with irony.

Scorpius didn't reply her and they started their work, Rose couldn't help but look over his work. After then minutes, she couldn't help herself and sighed,

"If you do it so sloppy, we won't be able to get out of here any time soon. Filch will check all of them and we'll have to do all of them again."

"Well, nothing's enough to satisfy Miss Perfect, I guess." he snorted. "And if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here darling. Remember?"

"I told you to stop calling me 'darling'." she sounded frustrated.

"Or what? You'll hex me?" Scorpius laughed with a mocking laughter.

"You think I won't?" Rose raised her eyebrow.

"You don't have the guts to do it, darling. You are just a pretty little girl with your perfect pink dresses and tea parties with your mummy and auntie." Scorpius talked with a mock baby tone.

"Stupefy!" she pointed her wand at him but Scorpius was faster then her and cast the protecting charm without saying it out loud.

He laughed out loud.

"Stupefy? Really? Well, your uncle hasn't taught you much has he?"

Rose sighed deeply with anger and bite down on her lip after licking it.

"What do you want from me? Reply to ever foul comment you make about me or my family? Where will it get you Malfoy? What do you really want fro me?" her words were full with anger and her voice was loud

Scorpius didn't answer her.

"Tell me, why did you kiss me? And what the hell 'I have no memory of it' means? Bloody hell!" She looked at him for what it felt like an lifetime to him, expecting an answer.

"Why did you called me all those names?" Rose walked closer to him, still feeling the anger inside her.

Scorpius felt the fear fill his insides. The fear of wanting Rose Weasley. The fear of not being able to resist her ravishing scent again or her tempting blue eyes. He didn't want to be under her spell again. Before he realized what he was saying, the words fell from his lips.

"Because I hate you." that was the fear talking, the fear of wanting a relationship with Rose Weasley.

Rose felt her eyes fill with tears and she looked up at the ceiling and then she looked away.

"Because I hate you, weasel. Are you really that thick ?" he tried to meet her eyes, she kept looking away.

He could feel his anger replacing the fear. He hated when she stayed silent. He hated the fact that he just told her that he hates her but she hasn't told him anything. He could feel the anger rise in him as she stayed silent. Rose was suddenly too interested in her work. Scorpius was panting, he had his eyes focused on Rose, he wanted to meet her eyes, he wanted to start another fight and another and another until she told the truth, the truth about why they had been fighting, competing, bickering, why she had tears in her eyes and why did she claimed she didn't care when she did. He wanted her to give him a reason, he wanted her to react to his sentence.

Rose could feel his panting breath, all of her desire to fight was gone. Suddenly all she wanted to do was to break down and cry but she didn't. She turned her back and walked away from Scorpius. They worked for an hour silently. Scorpius would open his mouth to say something with the anger he felt because of their unfinished fight but then he would close his mouth thinking he had said enough.

Rose didn't even make a voice during the silent hours, even her breathing became quieter. She had gotten her answer finally. _Because he hates me, _she thought to herself and she started the anger rise in her again. _Why the bloody hell he hates me? Because of my surname? Screw him then,_ she thought as she finished her last piece of trophy. She walked to the door and she felt his grip on her arm again. She turned and faced him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked furiously. It was his turn to stay silent. "What do you want from me?" she almost roared. She freed herself from his grip rather sharply. "Bloody hell..." she murmured to herself as she left the Trophy Room and a puzzled Scorpius behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, this turned out longer then I expected. Hope you liked it. Forgive me for my grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes. Thank you for reading and please review, as always, a review would be lovely!


	5. Chapter 5: Broken and Confused

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't claim to own anything you recognize.

**A/N:** This chapter's title doesn't come from a song because this chapter is an extra one that I haven't planned so I couldn't find a song for it but I recommend listening _**OK Go**_'s _**Last Leaf**_, I didn't want to name this chapter _**Last Leaf**_ because it sounded irrelevant, still, the harmony of _**Last Leaf**_ fits perfectly with some parts of this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, by the way, it means a lot.

I hope you'll like it:)

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Fallen Heart<strong>

_Chapter Five: Broken and Confused_

"_What do you want from me?"_ her question haunted Scorpius' mind. As he was walking his way up to a late dinner he was angry. He was angry at himself.  
>"<em>Why on earth did I say 'because I hate you'?"<em> the worn out voice spoke in his mind with a deep anger.  
><em>"What was I going to say? Because you seem to have an influence on me? Because you seem to dazzle me? That is why I kissed you and I hate that you dazzle me, that's why I'm calling you those names?" <em>the protesting voice in his mind took the word.

The war inside his mind continued through his way to the Great Hall. He knew, he was late but he had made it to the deserts. As he entered the Great Hall, both of the voices in his mind silenced by his urge to spot Rose Weasley with her friends and family, this was a habit of his since their fifth year. He looked at her usual spot on Gryffindor table from the corner of his eye but she wasn't there.

* * *

><p>She was in her common room, sitting on a comfortable armchair next to the fireplace with Lily's cat, Snowflake, on her lap her eyes fixed on the fire. Neither the warmth of the flames nor stroking Snowflake's soft, white fur was enough to calm her down. The Gryffindor Common Room was empty expect for Rose, the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor wasn't over yet but the match was the last thing on her mind at that moment. She didn't even realized the unusual silence in the room.<br>_"You don't have any answers, do you?" _she was arguing with Scorpius in her mind _"That's why you remain silent."_ Snowflake snarled as she patted her head rather hardly. Rose looked down at Snowflake,

"I'm sorry..." she murmured and patted her head lightly, carefully. Snowflake relaxed on her lap again.

"_Oh no! But you've said the only feeling you are capable of feeling." _gloom hit her after she thought about it. _"Hatred."_ her inside voice sounded sadder now. _"Because I hate you." _his voice echoed in her head and she felt her eyes watering and just then she heard a loud voice roaring. It wasn't just a voice, it was the cheering voices of the Gryffindor students. As soon as the door opened and plenty of Gryffindors burst in to their common room, Snowflake jumped down from Rose's lap, scared. Rose got up from her seat too, trying to find a way to sneak up to her dormitory before anyone spotted her. She made her way into the cheering crowd which was screaming out Albus's name. She couldn't see her way clearly, it was too crowded and then she bumped into someone.

"Rosie!" her brother exclaimed with joy. "We won! We won!" he hugged her sister, picked her up and started to spin her. Hugo was much taller and stronger then she was although he was one year younger then her.

"Hugo!" she screamed. "Put me down." her voice was angrier and more commanding then it should've been. Hugo, confused, let her down.

"Do you still have the sweet package Uncle Harry sent you?" she asked.

Hugo frowned "Yes, it's in my trunk."

"Good." she said and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you want from me?" <em>her voice continued to echo in his mind in the Slytherin Common Room too.

"I don't know." he murmured to himself. He wasn't fighting with himself or with an image of her anymore. He was just trying to find an answer to her question. He looked at the clock, it was ten past seven, exactly two hours had passed since she arrived to their detention, exactly two hours since he saw her vivid red curls and her blue piercing eyes, exactly two hours since he heard her mocking voice. It was ten past seven, _"The Quidditch match must be over"_ he thought _"I bet you are having fun with the Potter boy or the little Potter girl, laughing along with your little brother.  
>Your hair blowing as you cheer with people, your eyes shinning as Potter is telling how he caught the Golden Snitch. Maybe they've lost and you are consulting them.<br>The gloom in your blue eyes and the pout on your face. You push your ginger curl behind your ear as you listen your brother whine." _he closed his eyes.  
><em>"I bet I'm the last thing on your mind."<em>

* * *

><p>None of the things Scorpius thought was true. Scorpius was the only thing on her mind.<p>

"_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" _she thought to herself _"A name couldn't possibly be more pretentious." _She opened her last box of Chocoballs. Her bed was covered with sweets from Honeydukes, she had several Chocolate Frogs, some Fudge Flies, Pumpkin Fizz, Wizochoc, Charm Choc, honey-colored toffees and three boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. She felt her eyes watering again as an image of Scorpius appeared in her mind.

"I'm not going to cry for him!" she told to herself out loud and strictly. "Not a single tear."

With in fifteen minutes, almost all of the sweets on her bed was eaten although she hadn't opened a single box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, she wasn't in the mood to risk eating a Dirty Sock flavored or an Earwax flavored just to get her favorite, Strawberry and she knew that Hugo was going to be absolutely mad that she ate all of his sweet package so she left him Berite Bott's Every Flavored Beans which were his favorites.

When she heard a knock on the door of her dormitory which she had been using it alone for about twenty minutes, she pulled the curtains on her bed and curled up on her bed filled with rubbish.

"Rosie..." a soft voice spoke.

"I feel sick, Lil." she wasn't lying, she felt dizzy.

"Rubbish!" she opened her the curtains and sat on a box of Berite Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

"Lily, please, I feel sick..." her voice shook, she kept her eyes shot, she didn't want to cry in front of her.

"Rose, listen, we care about you, me, Hugo and Al, we all do." Lily expected Rose to react but she didn't. "Do you have anything you want to or need to tell me?" she asked with a soft voice.

Rose shook her head. Rose knew that if she told Lily, she had complicated feelings towards Scorpius Malfoy and they've kissed and Scorpius had broken her heart with every possible way, she was going to judge her. She was going to force her to tell her mother, Albus and Hugo would hear about that and they would fight with Scorpius and everyone would get hurt.  
><em>Scorpius would get hurt.<em>

So, she lied.

"No. I'm fine, just feeling a little dizzy." her voice crack again, she knew she was about to cry. She hated that she had to lie to her best friend.

Lily caressed her hair gently and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'll let you rest then but remember, you're my best friend, if you need anything, I'll be down stairs."

Rose listened Lily 's movements until her footsteps became inaudible. She burst into tears.

"_Everything was better before that prick kissed me." _she thought. _"No, it wasn't." _tears were gliding down her cheeks fast. _"Arguing, bickering, competing with him was still tiring. His words still hurt me, he still made me cry."_ flashbacks from the times they fought appeared in her mind.

She remembered hows she felt when she was fighting with him. Mad. Frustrated. Excited. Passionate. She remembered the day Matt, her long term boyfriend in her fifth and early sixth year, broke up with her. He asked her to stop fighting with Scorpius Malfoy when she asked "Why?", he had told her, he had enough of this, all she talk about was Malfoy and that he suspected Scorpius contained more place on her mind then him. Rose objected but she said, she wasn't going to stop fighting with him so he ended it and the worst part was that Scorpius had heard it all.  
>Lily thought she was obsessed with him. Hugo constantly made jokes involving Rose and Scorpius dating to piss her off. Albus rolled his eyes whenever she overreacted something Scorpius did. For all those years, everybody but her knew. Knew that she had feelings for him. She realized it when he had kissed her but she couldn't confess it to herself until that night.<p>

She took a deep breathe "I-I have feelings for him." she whispered to herself, terrified.  
><em>"But, he doesn't have the same feelings for me." <em>

After crying for hours, before dozing off, she wished being happy with him.

* * *

><p>Scorpius knew he wasn't going to get sleep that night. He couldn't focus on anything, his mind was always full with images of Rose or her question <em>"What do you want from me?"<br>_First, he tried to find the reason why they were always fighting. He thought back, really back.

"_Because she was mean, she insulted my family." _he thought _"She was only eleven and I was meaner." _he had so many other reasons but they were all, somehow, related to their bloodlines and surnames.

"_What do I want from her?" _he asked himself but couldn't find an answer. He tried another question.

"_Why did I kiss her?" _the moment came back to him, her piercing eyes burning with anger, her sweet scent washing over him, her vivid red curls making a perfect contrast with her smooth, pale skin, her voice, ravishing him and his _need_ to feel her. He needed to feel her more as soon as he touched her wrist with his fingertips. He remembered how it felt when his mind went blank, he couldn't remember what time it was or where they were or what mattered, he only knew he wanted to kiss the angry, passionate girl in front of him, he wanted her scent to take over him, he wanted her to kiss away the truths, the facts. He wanted to wash away her anger.

He realized he had closed his eyes as he remembered their kiss. He gulped and opened his eyes.

"_What do you want from me?" _her voice echoed again. He focused. He remembered her how laughter rang, he never made her happy enough to laugh but he constantly heard her laughing.  
>It was beautiful.<p>

"_I want you to be happy." _he thought, but it wasn't enough. He remembered the sick feeling he got whenever she laughed with Matt.

"_That mudblood." _he thought with anger which contained jealousy.

He remembered wanting to punch, hex, jinx, kick everything around him when they kissed. When she touched him, she looked happy. He didn't want her to be happy with _anyone_.

Then he remembered how he felt when she actually kissed him back. He felt alive.  
>He felt happy, he felt complete, he felt passionate, he felt like there was fire inside his body, he felt his whole body filling up with her and it burn, he felt his heartbeat beating in sync with hers, fast.<br>He felt good. He felt better. He felt happy. He wanted more.  
>The words fell from his mouth like a gasp with a whisper as her voice echoed in his head again,<p>

"_What do you want from me?"_

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you all liked it, please review! Again, I'm sorry for any grammar mistake. I tried putting their thoughts and feelings into words, please review and tell me what you think. It's lovely to hear from you! :) P.S. I'm back to school now so it may take a little longer for me to update but I promise I won't let this story die as long as there is someone who wants to read it :) Just like the Queen Rowling herself says "No story lives unless someone wants to listen."


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbeat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This chapter's title is inspired from **_Scouting For Girls_**'s song **_Heartbeat_**, the song is related to Scorpius' feelings although this chapter is mostly Rose's POV. I hope you'll like it :) It's a great song and I recommend listening at all times! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Fallen Heart<strong>

_Chapter Six: Heartbeat_

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Rose, the following day was Saturday and it was Hogsmeade weekend. She was happy she didn't had to worry about trying to listen her teachers or taking notes or facing Scorpius Malfoy in almost every class she had. She was exhausted. She needed a time out from all of it, she just wanted to have nice time with her family and she wanted to make it up to them because lately she was being rude and nonchalant to them. She got dressed casually. A simple t-shirt and jeans. She went down stairs to look for Lily but she wasn't there.<p>

"Good morning." Al spoke with a husky voice as he walked down to the Common Room from his dormitory.

"Morning, Al!" Rose sounded so cheerful that Albus gave her a look. "I don't feel like eating breakfast today, so can we just go to Three Broomsticks and skip the breakfast?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Albus shrugged. "So, shall we?" he gestured to the door.

"Huh? We're not waiting for Lil and Hugo?" she asked with a small frown.

"Oh. Lily haven't told you?" he looked disturbed and shocked.

"Told me what?" Rose asked.

"Umm, they aren't coming with us today, actually." Albus said. "So, shall we?" he asked.

"Fine, yeah." Rose was confused.

They walked to Three Broomsticks talking about random subjects and she waited for Albus to explain why Hugo and Lily weren't joining them.

They sat on their usual table and then Rose finally asked.

"So, Al, what was Lily supposed to tell me?" she asked

"Umm, Lily wanted to hang out with Lorcan." Albus answered her question.

"Lorcan?" Rose's eyes open with astonishment. "Like a date?" she asked intrigued.

"Yes." Albus rolled his eyes.

"You're okay with that?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he's a nice bloke. He's my friend." he shrugged. Rose smiled widely.

"Why didn't she tell me? She has been going on about him for over a year!" Rose exclaimed. She was really happy for her but she couldn't understand why she didn't tell her right away.

Albus just shrugged.

"And, Hugo? Why isn't he with us?" she asked. "Don't tell me my little brother is dating too." she added with a grin.

"Actually..." Albus started.

"He is, isn't he? Bloody hell!" she interrupted "Who?"

"Rachel." he tried to make it sound insignificant.

"Rachel Thomas?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes." he was desperate to change to subject so he waved and called out for Lysander as soon as he walked in to Three Broomsticks. "Oi, Lysander!" but Lysander only nodded to them with a smile and then turned his interest to the girl next to him. They were holding hands and talking with a cheerful, flirty way.

"Is that Lucy?" Rose gasped in shock.

"Umm, yeah." Albus nodded. "Lysander is dating Luce." he shrugged it off.

"Lucy Weasley? Our cousin?" Rose was freaking out.

"Yes." Albus sighed.

"Why hasn't anyone told me anything?" she was angry and frustrated.

"Listen, Rosie, you were just..."

"An outsider?" Rose snapped.

"No, in fact, I was going to say, distracted." Albus shook his head, disturbed that she was acting too harsh.

"Okay." Rose gave up. "I know, I've been a terrible friend but you should have said something!"

Albus sighed. "Yeah." he didn't want to argue with her. There was an awkward silence while they were both sipping their Butterbeers. Rose put down her cup and tried to smile to Albus as calm as possible.

"So, I guess, we'll be alone today. Why don't you tell me how you caught the snitch?" she asked, wanting so badly to change the subject and break the awkwardness between them.

Albus put down his cup and gulped his last sip of Butterbeer.

"Wow, you're fast." Rose giggled. Albus smiled at her and then looked at his watch.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm sorry Rosie, I have to go." he got up.

Rose frowned. The only thing she wanted for the day was to spend it peacefully with her family and forget about her new found feelings for a certain blonde haired foul excuse of a wizard. She couldn't bear to even use his name. It was the most pretentious name on Earth.

"Where?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"I kind of, umm, have ..." he looked troubled. "A date."

Rose stared at Albus with her mouth open.

"Umm..." Albus looked down.

Millions of thoughts were going inside her mind, Al was supposed to be her best friend and she didn't even know he liked someone, yes, as the years passed by they have grow apart a little bit but still they were family! She felt hurt, so hurt that she was petrified. Rose would've asked so many questions about this new found information but she was furious.

"Okay." the worlds feel from her mouth with no anger but only hurt.

"I can stay if you want to, Rosie, I'll just cancel it. She'll understand."

"No. Go." her words were soft, wounded and emotional. She didn't even tried to smile.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked "Really, I'll stay and tell you all about the game, OK?"

"No." Rose shook her head "Go, Al. Really."

Albus sighed "I'm asking for the last time and I mean it, do you want me to stay?"

"No. I want you to go."

After Albus left, she thought about leaving too and maybe study for her Potions exam but it's wasn't until 2 months so there was no need to do that on a beautiful Hogmeade weekend. She didn't want to sat on a table all alone so she moved to the bar and ordered another Butterbeer.

* * *

><p>His heart skipped a beat when he saw her sitting alone on a bar stool in Three Broomsticks. She looked so simple, so beautiful, so perfect. He hesitated going next to her but finding Rose Weasley alone was an opportunity he shouldn't miss. His mind immediately thought about millions of silly, rude and annoying things to say but he ignored them all. He was there to make it right, he was there to say the things he should have a long, long time ago.<p>

"Rose..." he was surprised how timid he sounded

Rose turned and looked at him "Ugh." she turned her head back to her drink.

"Can we talk?" Scorpius asked as nice as possible.

"No." Rose answered firmly without looking at him.

"Just listen to me." Scorpius sat next to her and immediately she got up.

"No." she frowned, now looking at him and started to walk away. He stood up and hold her from her arm.

"Don't touch me, you filthy cockroach!" she hissed. Scorpius moved away his hand and muttered an apology.

"What?" Rose snorted with disbelief and underestimation. "Why are you acting all nice?"

Scorpius sighed with anger. "Just shut up and listen to me, Weasley."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't waste my fucking time." she left the Three Broomsticks. Studying for her Potions exam sounded better now, she was half way there to Hogwarts when she heard her name.

"ROSE! ROSE!" Scorpius was panting from running after her but still he sounded frustrated.

She took a deep breathe before turning on her heels and facing him.

"I'm going to be _very_ clear, Malfoy. I. Want. You. To. Leave. Me. The. Bloody. Fuck. Alone." she said emphasizing on every word.

"Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed. "I want you to listen to me."

"Why? Why should I listen to you? Are you going to insult me? Well, me listening or not has never stopped you before so, bloody go on and insult me but just don't waste my time with your mind games, Malfoy. I'm done." her cheeks were as red as her curls and she was talking too fast "Do you hear me? I'm done with you and your stupid games. You are just a vain, insecure creature and you don't deserve my bloody time."

"Blimey, just let me-" he started but Rose cut him off again.

"I don't need to hear anything else from you. I've got my answer. I'm not thick, I get it, you hate me. But speaking about that, why? Why do you hate me so much? Because of my parents?" she wasn't even breathing now and Scorpius was stunned.

"Do you think I like it, do you think I enjoy the fact that people expect me to be as good as them or even better. They expect me to out shine the fact that they've saved the word!" she threw out all her anger.

Scorpius thought she was done and opened his mouth to object but she wasn't nearly done.

"Or is it because you think I'm an insufferable know-it-all? Well, guess what, I don't bloody care.

I might be a know-it-al but you are an insensitive, useless prick who isn't capable of love and that's just sad, cockroach." she gave him a one last look and stormed off.

* * *

><p>She went straight to library, it was the only place that she could free her mind and eventually calm down. She sat on a table far from the door and opened a big book about antidotes. She wasn't that heated anymore, a very familiar feeling had started to hit her, it was the gloom she'd always felt after a heated argument. At times like that, she felt exhausted from everything and anything. She sighed, she should have been feeling relieved, she had said everything she wanted to but she wasn't feeling relieved and she wasn't feeling any glory either and that wasn't normal because she had just won an argument against Scorpius Malfoy and in such an incredible way. She felt like she was done.<p>

But, Scorpius wasn't. He wasn't nearly done. He was up to trying anything to get her to listen to him, even swallowing up his Malfoy pride. When he find her sitting in a deep dark corner, buried in books, he thought she was obvious. He thought that she was so easy to predict, library was the first place he looked and then he thought that she looked beautiful, with her ginger hair tied in a sloppy bun and one curl falling on her face. He couldn't do anything but walk closer. His eyes focused on her and his heart beating fast. He stood close to her and didn't even made a inhaling voice. After a few seconds which were like hours to Scorpius, Rose pulled away her curl from her face and Scorpius skipped a beat.

"Are you a stalker now, Malfoy?" she turned her focus back on her the page which she had been reading it's first line for the 15th time.

"Rose, you need to listen to me, this must end." he sat in front of her.

"Don't you have girls to snog and people to blackmail?" she asked without looking at him, she was afraid to face his grey eyes.

"Nothing is more important." even though she couldn't see his glances, she could feel them on her, she felt so tense, she felt horrible, she thought she looked horrible and she knew she was going to fall for his game if she continues to let him speak.

"Just, forget about it Scorpius. Give up, I did. I'm not going to buy your tricks." she said taking the risk to look him in the eyes.

Scorpius skipped a beat. He could see the worn out feelings in her deep blue eyes. He wished he could undo the reason for her gloom.

"Ugh. If you aren't leaving then I will!" she frowned and closed the book with such force that a massive amount of dust came out.

* * *

><p>Waking up early, skipping the breakfast, going to Three Broomsticks, fighting with Malfoy, going to library and having a bizarre conversation with him made her feel like the day was about to end, but it wasn't true. The Common Room was empty, first and second years were probably in the yard or perhaps still sleeping and everyone else was probably in Hogmeade. She was actually happy that she was alone.<p>

After half an hour, The Common Room was still deserted. She had her eyes closed, enjoying the silence and trying to erase this awful day from her memory when she heard the door open. To hear great surprise, there he was. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy in Gryffindor Common Room. She pressured down her need to swear. She was in complete shock. She get up from her comfortable chair and gasped.

"What do you think you're doing here, Malfoy?" Rose was shocked, confused and as always angry with him.

"You've talked enough!" Scorpius exclaimed and silenced Rose. "It's my turn, Weasley."

"There are things I have to say and I should have said a long, long time ago and you will listen to me." Scorpius thought he saw her opening her mouth to dismiss him but he just went on and she eventually closed her mouth.

"Listen, I know, you think I'm horrible and I am. I know, I have no right asking you for this but I have to. Give me chance. I know you have reasons, tons of it but just give me a chance to change everything." he desperately looked into her eyes.

"Why should I?" she asked, feeling her heartbeat pumping against her skin. She had talked with a very low voice, it's wasn't like his, it wasn't passionate but it was weak, it was vulnerable.

"Because I have your answer." Her voice had encouraged Scorpius.

"I want you." Scorpius cooly walked to her and hold both of her hands, he looked into the blue eyes he fell in love with. "I want this." he said and Rose slowly pulled away her hands, she replaced them on his cheeks, cupping his face and without a word she kissed him full on the mouth. Scorpius kissed her back smiling, forgetting about all the facts and all the fear, the world only consisted of them and no one else. They both lost track of time and when they finally separated from each other, Rose's lips and cheeks were both red almost as red as her hair. Scorpius knew he had to talk to her, he hadn't finished his speech but Rose was leaning in again with a smile on her lips, he backed away a little but kept his hands on her waist.

"You know this will be hard, challenging, right?" Scorpius said looking into Rose's eyes making sure that she is paying attention but Rose only wanted to kiss him more, she pressed her lips together and nodded her hands still cupping his face but Scorpius continued. "I'm a Malfoy but more importantly, I'm an arrogant, selfish arse. Do you realize that some day I can hurt you…" he said and pushed her hair gently from her face "Really bad." he whispered, almost gasped. Rose was paying attention now. "Yes." she whispered. "I'll take that risk." she said sounding confident and Scorpius kissed her smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, yeah. Actually, I was going to give you guys a cliffhanger but then I thought, I shouldn't be mean because I know I'm already really late in updating this and I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter but I promise I will, thank you for reading and please, please review they mean so much to me and thank you for all of your reviews so far.


	7. Chapter 7: One Week Of Danger

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim any copyright on anything J.K. Rowling created. This is just a fangirl with some ideas.

**A/N: **Again, as usual, I wanted to say that although this chapters title is inspired from **_The Virgins_**'s song **_One Week Of Danger_**, it doesn't really have a relation with the chapter's subject or mood, it's just a good name and a song that I love. Thank you for your reviews and I'd really like to hear more from you. I hope you'll like it, **enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Fallen Heart<strong>

_Chapter 7: One Week Of Danger_

He had his arm lightly around her shoulder and she was leaning against him, it was magical how it felt like she belonged there, how she fit perfectly under his arm. They had been talking about everything and anything, every little detail about each other, avoiding big subjects. Rose looked up at a smiling Scorpius.

"Tell me, how did you break into our common room?" that question had been bothering her for a long time but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Scorpius laughed and put on a smug smile before speaking.

"Well, I had to talk to you and I thought only a big shock would be able to close your lovely lips."  
>Rose smiled and rolled her eyes.<p>

"I knew you'd be up in Gryffindor Common room, so I waited in front of the door until a first year Gryffindor came along, I asked him the password."

"_Nicely._" he added as Rose made a skeptical face. A little smile played on Rose's lips, she couldn't help, she was happy. After long, dark nights of crying and sighing, she was finally happy.

"Go on..." she encouraged him.

"Well, I'm going to cut to the case, eventually he gave me the password."

"Eventually?" Rose interrupted "Using a little child and intimating him, not unusual of you, Scorpius."

"Things I do for you." he said in a charmingly cocky way and Rose blushed. Her cheeks were deep red. Scorpius started to laugh and after few seconds, Rose's laughter joined his.

"Finish your story." she said still slightly blushed.

"Alright, where was I? Oh, yes, well, I had the password but The Fat Lady was making trouble, she wasn't opening for me but I explained her that, I needed to get in." he smiled at her.

"That's it, Scorpius?" she asked raising her eyebrows, she was expecting more but surely Scorpius had intentionally missed out some points.

"Yes." he smiled at her, he just adored the sound of his name escaping her lips.

Time had flew away, the clocked ticked its way and as the after noon approached Rose started to feel tense. Scorpius was aware of the time too. It felt like they had an unspoken agreement between them about their relationship but now, he knew it was time to talk about it. Rose sighed and rest her head on his shoulder.

He could feel her ravishing smell, he tightened his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. He placed a small kiss on her head and whispered.

"I should go."

Rose looked up at him. Scorpius looked for a sign in her eyes, a sign that she didn't want him to go.

"You should." she nodded.

So the agreement was sealed. Their relationship was a secret.

* * *

><p>It pained Rose that she had to hide her joy. She wanted to share it with Lily, Albus and her brother but not only with them, she wanted everyone to know how happy she was. She wanted to scream from the top of her lungs and let the whole world hear her gleam but she knew if she wanted to see him the following day, she had to act offended. Scorpius had left about an hour ago but she was still under his charm, she was smiling like an idiot and she felt so happy, very much like ecstasy.<p>

Suddenly, Lily walked into the common room with a huge smile on her face. She looked lovesick, well, actually she looked very much like Rose. Rose frowned as she saw her and debated if she should just go to her dormitory or give her silent treatment. When Lily noticed Rose, her grin fade away.

"So, you've talked with Albus?" Rose's voice was cold and nonchalant. She was trying her best.

"Rose..." Lily started with a begging voice but Rose shook her off.

"Not a word." she said and get up from the comfortable couch she and Scorpius were sitting an hour ago.

She went to diner on her own, avoiding everyone.

She was walking her way to Great Hall from deserted corridors and someone gripped her arm and pulled her in an empty classroom.

"Scorpius!" she gasped, her eyes widened with fear and glee. He closed the door with his foot and kissed her until her cheeks matched her hair. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Hi." he said with a smile upon his lips as he put her ginger curl behind her ear.

"You can't do that!" she tried to protest but she didn't sound a bit angry.

"Yes, I can." he smirked. "In fact..." he kissed her cheek "I can do that too." he kissed the corner of her lips "And that." he pressed his lips on hers lightly "And also that." he grinned. Rose tightened her grip on his neck. He was blowing her mind, she felt like her heart was going to stop. The delight of a secret relationship persuaded her. She felt hot. It was wrong but it didn't matter.  
>She was his and he was hers.<p>

She kissed him full on the mouth. When they separated, maybe years maybe days maybe minutes after, he said:

"I allow you to do that, anytime you feel like it." he grinned and Rose burst into giggles.

"Now..." she said moving her hands away from his neck and using all of her strength to walk away and sit on a desk "it's not quite true, is it?" she regretted saying it the second the words escaped her lips.

But Scorpius only smiled and sat next to her.

"It could be." he said.

She looked down, she wanted their relationship to stay a secret.

He wanted it to stay a secret too, a secret only they'll share.

He moved his face closer to her ear,

"But, isn't this more fierce, darling?"

Rose smiled with relief and faced him. She'd never guessed she would enjoy the sound of 'darling' from his lips.

"Yes." she bit her lower lip and smiled. "I should go." she said.

"Alright." he nodded.

She get down from the desk and opened the door, before leaving she turned back and winked at him.

"See you in Great Hall?"

"You bet, _Rosie._"

She giggled silently "You don't have to call me that."

"I know." he said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, he entered the Great Hall and as he was walking to Slytherin table his eyes met hers. It wasn't much of a convince. He smiled at her slyly as he saw a small smile playing on her pink lips. He was forced to look away when his friends called him to sit with them.<p>

A whole week passed away with surreptitious gazes, stolen minutes in empty classrooms or the cupboard of supplies. She always went to Potions early and he was always there to greet her with a small kiss. At night, they snook off to the garden, they usually hang around close to the lake. They would bicker in the morning to fool people and at night they would make it up to each other. It was thrilling.

At a Friday night Rose was in a disused girls bathroom alone fixing her hair, trying to flatten it, and Scorpius creeped in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You were quite mean today, Scorp. Vicious, to be exact."

"Oh was I, now?" he smirked, rubbing his nose on her neck.

"Cruel." she said and freed herself from his arms. She walked away and faced Scorpius.

"Did I upset you?" he asked with a imprudent smile.

"Yes, in fact, you did." she looked away.

"C'mon! I didn't say anything as cruel as the half of the things you've said!" he protested.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you _hurt_?" she mocked him.

Scorpius was caught off guard by her sudden attack.

"Alright, what the_ hell_?" he frowned.

"I really got you, didn't I?" she laughed.

Scorpius sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sod off, weasel."

"Oh, sensitive much, scorpion?" she smirked and walked closer to him. She took his hands in hers.

He smiled at her shaking his head.

"You're impossible."

Rose smiled "Not impossible, just a little..."

"Challenging." Scorpius completed her sentence.

Rose nodded in agreement.

"Are we good?" she asked.

"Of course." Scorpius pulled her closer.

Their faces were only a few inches apart and his smell started an inextinguishable fire in her. The tension was too much. Whole day was like foreplay. As much as she hated that she had to throw insults at Scorpius, she had to admit, it was hot. Before she could stick her lips to his, he kissed him as if he could read her mind.

He lift her up by he waist and put her on the sink as they were kissing, she tangled her fingers in her blond hair.

"Ouch!" she pulled back. Scorpius laughed catching her lips again.

"We need to find another place to meet. I don't like this bathroom." she murmured against his lips during their kiss

"Huh-uh..." he murmured in agreement and kept kissing her. When she was really into the kiss he pulled away.

"You're such a tease." Rose frowned.

Scorpius grinned. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"I'm arranged to meet with the boys." he answered nonchalant.

"Alright, have fun." she smiled. He moved his hands away from her waist and turned his back to walk away.

"But, not too much, alright? No flirting with girls."

Scorpius turned around and faced him with a horribly smug smile.

"Or what?" he asked very self confident.

"Have you ever heard about Weasley-jealousy? It runs in our blood." Rose said half threatening half joking

"So, jealous now, are we?" he grinned, worshiping the idea of Rose being jealous of him.

"Maybe." a small smile played on her lips.

At that moment, Scorpius realized he was head over heels for the magnificent witch in front of him. At that moment, he realized, he would never fancy another girl. She was more then enough. She was perfection. She was everything he could ever ask. Before he realized what he was saying, the words flew from his mouth,

"You're brilliant. I love you."

Rose looked startled. She _was_ startled. It took a few long seconds for her to comprehend what he had just said.

As soon as he heard his own words, he wished he could disapparate in lands of Hogwarts.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing, I said 'you're brilliant'" he said and then added to himself "and then I bloody shut up."

"No, you said..." she felt like she wouldn't be able to say it "those three words." she finally managed to talk.

"No, I didn't" he shook his head of. He wanted to die.

"Yes, you did." she protested.

"Merlin... bloody fuck!" he gave up "Yes, I said it."

Rose stood there motionless and soundless.

"And you aren't saying it back." he said slowly.

Rose opened her mouth but something knotted in her throat, she couldn't make any sound.

**A/N: **I hope you've enjoyed it. I know, it's been a long while but I was on hiatus but now, Golden Fallen Heart is back. Please review, I hope I didn't lose many readers. So what do you think will happen next?


	8. Chapter 8: Back In Black

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**A/N:** This chapters title is _AC/DC_'s song _"Back In Black"_. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Fallen Heart<strong>

_Chapter 8: Back In Black_

"Oi, where've you been?" a tall black figure seated comfortably in a black leather couch asked.

"Since when I'm obliged to give you a report about my whereabouts, Zabini?" Scorpius snapped pretty easily.

Ludovic Zabini was supposed to be Scorpius' "best-mate". They've known each other for a life time. Their fathers were friends. They've played together. They've cheered together. When they both received their Hogwarts acceptance letter and Scorpius' parents were arguing about whether he should attend to Hogwarts or not, Ludovic hold his breathe with Scorpius. They've went to Diagon Alley together to shop since their first one, every year. Ludovic helped him get into Slytherin Quidditch team and Scorpius helped him with his Potions when he was about to fail. They grew up together. They were raised with same manners, they were practically the same but with some crucial differences. Scorpius was the boss, the leader and Ludovic was the better man.

Scorpius sat on a leather arm chair in front of the couch and took off his already loosen tie.

"What's the plan for tonight?" he asked nonchalant.

Ludovic was used to Scorpius' temper, he was used to ignoring it.

"Nothing too special, some booze and some girls with big tits." he answered.

"Not enough." Scorpius shook his head "I need something hard core."

"Well, I don't know, if it's _'hard core' enough for you..._" he mocked him "but Ravenclaws are throwing a party."

"Ugh, those birds don't know how to party. Anyway, are we even invited?" he asked.

"Does it matter?"

"No because we aren't going." Scorpius ended the conversation.

"Assume, I should invite the girls over if we plan on having at least a considerably fun night." Ludovic stated after long minutes of silence.

"Go on." Scorpius said with a dreary voice.

With in five minutes, Ludovic arrived to the almost empty common room with two blonde girls under his arms. Girls were easily considered beautiful by the society. Not so much by Scorpius.

In fact, Scorpius found them irritating, they were nothing compared to Rose, maybe a distraction.

"This is Adrian, and this is Diana." as soon as Ludovic introduced them, Diana slide away under his arm next to Scorpius.

"Why, hello Diana, such a beautiful name." Scorpius put on his façade and carry on with this little game.

She giggled and Scorpius had to hold himself from rolling his eyes. A few weeks ago, he would have fancied her but his first kiss with Rose had changed him. Completely.

"Tell me, Scorpius..." she snugged closer to him "is the rumors about you true?"

"Depends on what you've heard, love." Scorpius had to force himself to act mysterious and flirty but every girl used the same line to hit on him.

"I've heard that you are a 'bad ass'" she lean in closer, trying to turn him on but it had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Define 'bad ass'." he throw her a small smile.

Adria meddled in their conversation,

"Bad ass is someone who can break into Ravenclaw party." she was the more beautiful one by far. Scorpius cursed to Ludovic in his mind.

"Yes!" Diana agreed with such enthusiasm Scorpius rolled his eyes.

It was such a lame excuse of a challenge.

"For your information, lovely girls..." it was obvious Scorpius was mocking them but non of them had enough intelligence to understand it "I _can_ do it, but I _chose_ not to."

"C'mon, Scorpie!" Diana protested with baby voice.

"Scorpie?" all of Scorpius' rage and disgust came out.

Ludovic had to step in,

"C'mon, Malfoy let's teach those birds how to party, alright?"

"Fine, I need a drink anyway."

* * *

><p>Scorpius picked up a glass,<p>

"Ugh, what is this, Butterbeer?" he put it back on a table

"If you're looking for real drinks, follow me." a voice of a girl rang from his behind.

He turned to face her with a smug smile on his face,

"It's always delightful to see you, Patil."

Delilah Patil was a brunette, tall girl. She was one of the most popular and beautiful girls in school, she was one of the very few Ravenclaws he liked.

Scorpius abounded Ludovic and the two bimbos to follow Delilah.

Delilah lead him to a far table through a crowd.

"Here." she gave him a cup of Firewhiskey.

He gulped it all down and put the glass back on a table.

"Fast, I'm impressed." Delilah smiled at him.

"Cheers." he said as he poured himself another glass of whiskey, he finished it as fast as the first one.

"The night is young, don't need to rush anything, Malfoy." she took a small sip from her drink

"Night's dull."

"Well, then, maybe you'd be interested in joining us, Malfoy." a hoarse spoke.

"Well, well, well... Isn't this the black sheep of Weasleys."

Louis Weasley was the only Weasley child sorted into Ravenclaw from their year.

"Gentility has never been your thing, Malfoy but I'm not going to judge you for being a vulgar that your father was. Obviously being a barbarian runs in your bloodline." Louis was by far the most popular guy in Hogwarts, he was witty and charming thanks to his Veela genes.

"So, what is that you want me to join, Weasley?" he asked offended.

"We're playing Truth or Dare." Louis answered.

"Are you all still in third year?" he asked disgusted "but with all honesty, I wasn't expect anything better from you."

"With Firewhiskey." Louis added ignoring him.

"Oh, well, I've always had a thing for nostalgia. I'm in." he agreed.

* * *

><p>In the mean time, Rose was doing her patrol since no one else seemed to be interested in completing their duties. She was right around the corner which lead to the kitchen, she heard a cracking voice and then a mouthful of swear.<p>

She rushed to the kitchen and bumped into Lysander as he was closing the door, he had some snacks and liquor bottles in his hands.

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't saw you. All right?" Lysander tried to smile at her.

"Yeah, yeah." she sighed. "What are you doing here, Lysander?"

"I could ask you the same thing, why are you here Rose? There's party in our common room." he started walking.

She followed him and caught up with him soon enough. "Well, nobody told me." she answered.

"That's not true now, is it?" Lysander made a skeptical face "You didn't let anyone." they stopped walking.

"What are you talking about?" she looked at him as if he was blabbering madness -which he did most of the time.

"You've been ignoring everyone for the past week, you don't even look at Lily. Hugo and Lily are both very offended and Albus thinks you're making a deal out of it and as for me, I have to agree with Al." he shrugged.

"Well, you're to the blame too!" she protested "You didn't even told me you fancied Lucy!"

"Don't make this something bigger then it is, Rosie. I know, you aren't mad at me, you're just trying to win this argument."

At that moment, Rose felt like she had hit rock bottom. She was so caught up in her own world, she didn't even know how she made everyone else feel. She realized she was trying to cover up for something that maybe didn't even exist anymore. She felt lonely, she didn't had anybody. She looked down and mumbled an apology,

"I'm sorry..."

"Me too." Lysander lowered his head to catch her eye. "I should have told you."

"It's really alright, I shouldn't have make it a big deal." she smiled at him.

"Let's go, can't keep people waiting too long." he gestured to the snacks and liquors.

"Oh, alright." she smiled.

A couple of minutes and a blabbering chat about Nargles and Wrackspurt later, they arrived to the party. Lysander put down the snacks and liquor on the table close to the entrance. As he put an arm around her shoulder he asked,

"Now, will you talk to your cousins?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll start with Lily." she answered looking around to see her. Lysander spotted her first, snogging Lorcan.

"Alright!" he turned her away so she didn't see them.

She was exposed with a worse view.

"Right, there's Al, _alone_. Why don't you talk to him?" she heard his voice but she wasn't looking at Albus. What she saw was almost like a car crash, she wanted to look away but she couldn't. The view was consuming her, hypnotizing her. It wasn't supposed to be anything too unusual. It was just a girl and a boy talking, very closely. It wasn't supposed to burn her insides, make her clench her fists and most certainly not make her want to yell out "NO!" and, she knew she wouldn't feel like that if it was just a girl and just a boy. It was Delilah Patil and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. _His Scorpius. _Scorpius who was kissing her an hour ago. Scorpius who was supposed to love her.

She could hear Lysanders voice but she couldn't figure out what he was saying, everything around Delilah and Scorpius seemed to blacken and she could only see them. Talking and giggling. Delilah brushing his arm softly, Scorpius leaning in slowly. She felt dizzy, her eyes started to burn, she knew she must have been blushing like crazy. She felt like she was in a flames. Just then, her eyes met a pair of cold, grey eyes and everything stopped. Burning, spinning, all the voices and all the movements. Time stopped. She started to feel cold again, breezing, as if all the blood in her veins were drawn out. She hold her breath and when he carelessly looked away she gained her breath, her vision and her heat back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, please tell me what you think! I wanted to show you what Scorpius' life was before Rose.

Thank you for reading and as always, your reviews mean so much, please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N:** So, I guess the title says it all. It's _Coldplay_'s song '_Trouble'_, it's a great song, not much related to this chapter's mood though, maybe to the end. **Enjoy and review!**

P.S. Excuse me for the language, I wanted to make it realistic.

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Fallen Heart<strong>

_Chapter 9: Trouble_

Rose had no idea how she ended up there. One second ago she was talking with her friend, Lysander, and then suddenly she was shoving Scorpius Malfoy against a wall.

"Bloody hell! Are you mad?" Scorpius roared.

It took Rose a few more mouthful of swears before she realized, they were still at the Ravenclaw party and every soul in the room were staring at them. At that moment of realization, her whole body closed down. She wasn't able to move. Scorpius grabbed her from her arm and dragged her out of the common room under the judging eyes of shocked students. She could thank him for saving her from more embarrassment if she wasn't bloody mad. _What was he thinking? That they were broken up? They bloody weren't!_

He lead her to an empty classroom and locked the door.

"What was that?" he asked raging "Are you a lunatic? Are you mentally ill, Rose?" she could see the fire coming out of his grey eyes. She thought, maybe this was the first time she saw him actually passionate.

"I should bloody ask you, you filthy insect!" Rose was finally able to speak, let alone speaking, she was yelling.

"Hush!" he gave her a look as he put a charm on the classroom to prevent being heard.

"Do not hush me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" she roared.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm not your pet!" Scorpius yelled at her.

"What the bloody fuck were you doing with that whore?" she threw up all her rage.

"What were _you_ doing with the scumbag Scamander?" he asked with the heat alcohol gave him.

"He happens to be my friend!" she put her hands on her hips.

"And that 'whore' happens to be _my_ friend." he kept pushing his luck.

"You were flirting with her!" she shouted out.

"He had his arm around you!" Scorpius didn't realize how lame his comeback was until it fell from his mouth.

"And that's why you were leaning in to her? Oh, I'm sorry that makes perfect sense!" Rose was out of control.

"I didn't kiss her! Nothing happened." Scorpius closed his eyes, he couldn't believe three syllables ruined everything.

"That doesn't change anything!" Rose, on the contrary, opened her eyes widely.

Scorpius sat down on a chair. Rose shook her head, she couldn't believe what he did.

"What were you thinking?" she asked with a lower voice.

He didn't answer.

"What were you thinking?" she asked again, emphasizing on every word. "I'm asking you!"

He didn't flinch.

"What were you thinking?" she roared.

"I wasn't!" he roared louder.

Their voices rang together for the last time and the silence fell.

"Brilliant! You aren't capable of love _and thinking_." Finally she had stopped yelling but her words were as raging as before.

"Bollocks! You are the one who's incapable of love!" Rose had pushed Scorpius' button.

"Is that what this is all about?" She gasped.

"And they call you 'smart'?" Scorpius frowned "Yes, genius. What else did you expect?"

"So, let me get this straight. You went on and kissed a girl just because..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Merlin's beard! For the last time, I didn't kiss her!" he interrupted her.

"For the last time, it still counts as cheating!" Rose yelled at him.

"No, it bloody doesn't!" Scorpius yelled louder.

"How—wha—why..." Rose was full of accusations and questions "How could you? I mean, why? What were you thinking, Scorpius?"

"I wasn't thinking." he repeated his earlier answer.

"What does that mean? Did you just... closed your mind?" Rose was having difficulty comprehending it.

"Yes, I did because you made me want to." Scorpius replied.

"_I _made you? So, it's all _my _fault?" Rose was shocked.

"You're not getting it, are you? How thick can you be?" Scorpius shook his head "Let me put this in clearer terms for you, idiot: I closed my mind because you hurt me."

Rose was caught off guard by his sudden confession about his feelings. She sure as hell didn't expect that. She sat on a chair far from him. Her emotions were too heavy for her to carry.

"I didn't want to think." he spoke, almost whispered. "Why didn't you say it back?" he cut to the case and asked.

Rose remained silent.

"No reason. I knew it." Scorpius started to shake his leg.

"No reason?" Rose suddenly gained her voice back. "No reason!" she yelled.

"Oh, you have one? Go on, say it then!" Scorpius sounded like he was challenging her.

"Because..." she trailed off.

"Because what?" Scorpius kept pushing her.

She took a deep breathe "Because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh look who's also thick!" she exclaimed "Of this, of course."

"Of this?" Scorpius had no clue how she could've guess this happening, he only did all of these to remember who he was, he was Scorpius Malfoy who didn't care, who wasn't lovesick and who, sure as hell, wasn't hurt. It wasn't true, non of them were true. Scorpius Malfoy had changed. He was did care, he was lovesick and he, sure as hell, was heartbroken. The night was a disaster, let alone helping him, it caused this massive trouble.

"Yeah, of you hurting me. You've said it yourself, that you will hurt me. Remember?" she crossed her arms. She knew the danger of dating Scorpius Malfoy, he was childish, he was insecure, he was spoiled, he was cocky. He was wrong. She knew, he could hurt her but she didn't know it was going to be that fast. She imagined they would get caught before he had a chance to ruin it -or she had a chance to ruin it.

"How could you expect me to know? We've never talked about it." the air seemed to calm down.

"Yeah because you ran. You always run." Rose sighed.

As the sadness both hit them, the silence fell between them. After a few minutes full of silent glances, Rose got up from her chair.

"I'm tired." she attempt to leave.

"Don't go." Scorpius got up from his chair too. "Not like this."

"How can you turn this around?" she asked.

"I apologize." he took her hands in his and she pulled them away immediately.

"It's not enough. Damn it, it's bloody not enough." she shook her head.

"Listen, Rose, I'm sorry. I apologize with my whole heart. For everything. By everything, I mean everything I've done since we've met in Hogwarts Express seven years ago. I was a bloody idiot but you have to believe me, I'm not the same idiot anymore. You've changed me, completely, irrevocably. As for tonight, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean anything I've said. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want to make you smile." he hesitated before making a move and holding her hands but she didn't pull them back. She still had a frown on her face and her glares were cold but she didn't pull her hands away.

"Tonight, I remembered how crappy my life was before you. It was pure bullshit. You've made me decent and in return, I want to make you happy. Don't do anything you don't want to and don't say anything you aren't ready to say. Just keep me decent." he waited anxiously for a sign from her.

"This is... horrible." she said with a dreary voice.

"What? My speech? I mean it all, you know." Scorpius was quite shocked.

"No." she shook her head "This feeling is horrible. It's incomprehensible. After everything, all I want to do right now is..." she sighed "to kiss you." she said meeting his eyes. This was his sign. Not exactly what he was expecting but he wasn't going to complain. It was, it was his sign.

Scorpius leant in and kissed her full on the mouth until all of his worries, his anger, his regret fade away and she kissed him back until she felt happy again.

"Is this a mistake?" she asked as she pulled away.

"No, I swear to you. It isn't." he shook his head and cupped her face.

"Rose, this is the only right thing in my life." he smiled at her.

A dry laughter escaped her pink lips,

"Then it's quite ironic."

"Why?" he asked smiling.

"Because in theory, this is _wrong. _I mean, Malfoys and Weasleys don't snog each other." she smiled at him.

"You're right." he laughed "but I've always enjoyed irony."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, I know it's short but this and the previous chapter weren't in my "chapter plan" and I didn't want to lengthen it because it didn't feel right but I've updated fast so you've got to, at least, give me that! Please review! Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Kids

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **First of all, thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry it took me such long time to update this. The chapter is inspired from **The Black Lip**'s song _Bad Kids _but this is not a song fic.

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Fallen Heart<strong>

_Chapter 10: Bad Kids_

"I..." Rose closed her eyes in desperation and sighed. She opened her eyes to her reflection, she could see the despair in her own eyes. She took a deep breathe and tried again, "I... looaahh..." she felt like she was about to throw up. "Ugh..." she lowered her head. _Okay, one last time _she thought,

"I... lov..ee"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lily burst into Rose's dormitory.

"Oi, there's a door, you knock on it!" Rose was a little ashamed to be caught in such situation.

"I see your temper hasn't passed, I guess Ly was wrong." Lily turned away to leave.

"Wait, Lily..." Rose called after her and made her turn away and face her.

"Lysander was right. I am sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. Forgive me, eh?" she asked with a apologetic smile.

Lily was never the one to hold a grudge,

"Alright, you're forgiven." she smiled at her. They were family, they often hurt each other, they often quarreled but they always made up.

"Whew! I missed you." Rose was genuinely happy to have her back.

"Me too, Rosie!" Lily sat on Rose's bed.

"So, now would be a great time to tell me about how Lorcan asked you out." Rose encouraged Lily.

"Do you really want to hear?" she asked

"Yes, of course. I'm dying here!" she jumped onto the bed and settled next to Lily.

As two cousins were talking about everything-except Scorpius- minutes flew away.

"Rose," Lily started off casually "now that we are talking, what was that about?" she asked

"What?" Rose was confused.

"You know, you pushing Malfoy..." as words fell from Lily's mouth horror hit Rose, she hadn't planned a lie for this one. Lying wasn't her thing and she most certainly did not like lying to her closest. She always stuttered or blushed or exaggerated so much that even a monkey could tell if she was lying or not. The odds weren't in favor of her when she lied, except that time. She looked up to her wall and saw that Lily's class was about to begin.

"Merlin, Lil' you're gonna be late."

Lily frowned and threw a skeptical look to the clock.

"Merlin's beard! You're right. I need to go." she get up from the bed quickly and rush to the door. Before she left, she turned to face Rose with her one hand on the nob.

"We will talk about this, Missy. Don't ever think you've gotten out of it."

Rose rolled her eyes "Fine!" she threw her arms up in the air.

As Lily closed the door behind her, Rose sighed in relief and when she remembered that it was Tuesday a joy hit her, her heart started to beat faster, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Tuesdays were magical enough to make her wake up half an hour earlier, put on make up and even try to flatten her hair because she had her first period empty and so did Scorpius, while family and friends all had classes. So, they've been skipping breakfast and meeting at the disused girls bathroom. She skipped down to the common room with a whistle upon her lips. After their huge fight, things have been more exciting but they weren't in a great place, she could easily see Scorpius was afraid to loose her and she had no idea what she was doing, she always wanted to see him, it was like he was intoxicating. When she didn't see him, she felt like she had a burden on her shoulder, she felt obligated to say those three words back but whenever she saw him, her world would light up, everything would become somehow easier but still she couldn't even imagine herself saying 'I love you' to him. She did care for him, a lot, deeply, with her whole heart. He was the most important thing in her life. He was. Yet, those three words seemed so unreal to her. She left the common room, blind to every eye she met. She easily found her way to the girls bathroom, whistling and skipping. She opened the door carefully yet it didn't prevent it from creaking. She entered and closed the door. Scorpius was already there, smiling at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Hello, love." he walked to her and her face light up.

She placed a small kiss on his lips and he leaned in for more. She was breathless again. _Damn Malfoy knows how to woo a girl_, she thought. When they separated, she looked carefully in his eyes and realized how tired he looked.

"You look horrible, Scorp." she frowned with concern.

"You're awfully flattering today, dear." he smiled at her.

She sighed with a small smile on her lips,

"You know what I meant. You look tired. Have you even slept at all?" she asked.

"I couldn't and frankly, I can't say a wreck girls bathroom is the most comfortable place to be." he paused to look around with disgust "Can't we change our meeting place? I don't like it here."

"Alright, I'll think about it." she nodded and cupped his face.

* * *

><p>Whole day, she didn't see Scorpius. They didn't have mutual classes that day and he was absent at the lunch, she figured he slept in his dorm. The day passed slowly and she couldn't came up with a new secret place to meet. This whole secret thing was thrilling but also tiring. She knew they didn't have an alternative, it had to stay a secret. She didn't care much what her cousins or friends thought but what she feared the most was her parents finding out.<p>

She left the dinner early, she still hadn't talked with Albus or Hugo and Lily wanted to spend time with Lorcan, so she was walking to the common room on her own when she heard her name as a whisper. "Rose."

She turned and spotted Scorpius behind a wall. She rushed to him and whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I haven't seen you all day." he said and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Scorpius!" she whispered after kissing him back. "Are you mad? We can get caught!"

"Well, what if I don't care?" he asked.

"I care!" she pulled him in to a empty classroom to be able to speak louder.

As soon as they were alone, he embraced her and started to kiss her neck. He kissed away her anger and she started to giggled.

"Yes, I've missed you too, darling." she placed a kiss on his cheek "But we have to be careful!"

He just shrugged.

"Since we're together, we should talk about this new meeting place." she stated.

"Brilliant! You've found a place?" he looked excited.

She pouted "No, I was hoping we could brain storm."

"All right then. I don't want to stay there but it's the safest and warmest we've got." Scorpius shrugged.

"Talking about safe, have you put the charms on the door."

"Bloody..." he murmured under his breathe and Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, I'll do it." she took out her wand and murmured a locking and a silencing charm on the door. "But, Scorp, we have to be careful, yeah?"

"Yes, I know but you're better at it anyways." he smiled at her.

"Anyways, back to our subject, we need a new place."

"Well, I'd say garden but it's getting cold."

"And library is out of question." she said in a matter of fact tone.

"I still don't get why." he shook his head.

"It's too risky. We'd get caught in a second." she said for the hundredth time.

Scorpius sighed. "A big fat no to my common room."

She nodded and opened the door to leave as she kept speaking "My common room would be just as risky and you wouldn't be able to enter my dormitory since..."

"It's written in History of Magic."when he finished her sentence she was already out of the room, she stoped and gazed him. She looked dazzled.

"Yeah, I've read it." he shrugged.

She smiled amazed by him. History of Magic wasn't a very popular book among guys, among anybody actually.

Before she know what she was saying, words flew out of her mouth,

"I love you."

It was more like a sigh but it was loud and clear enough for him to hear. She didn't think about it, it was the first time she felt it and she just said it. It was the first time she realized she was heads over heels for the brilliant wizard in front of her. At first he looked startled and then his lips form a smile but before he could speak another boy's voice did.

"Rose! MALFOY?" Hugo came into sight after his voice. Rose closed her eyes in horror, Scorpius was horrorstruck too.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?" he roared. Rose was obligated to face him. It wasn't Scorpius' fight, it was hers. She pressed her need to swear but Scorpius didn't "Bloody hell."

"SHUT UP!" Hugo turned to him and Scorpius replied just as quickly.

"Who the hell do you think you are little weasel?" he snarled and Rose interfered.

"Stop it, both of you!" she said as she looked at both of them.

"Hugo, why don't we talk alone?" she asked as softly as possible

"No, it's not going to be that easy, _sister. _How about a family meeting?" he asked very firmly.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, everyone blood related to Rose was in the classroom where she and Scorpius got caught. Hugo was still red, Lily had a disappointed look on her face, Albus looked mad, Louis was walking up and down in the classroom, Dominique was trying to calm down Hugo, Lucy looked disgusted and distant, Roxanne was judging her. Scorpius was thrown out of the classroom with mouthful of swears and Rose had to cry and yell from on the top of her lungs to make them stop.<p>

Everyone in the classroom except Albus and Louis were younger then her, still she felt humiliated and obligated to find excuses.

"Explain." Albus said with a tone of voice she had never heard.

Rose rolled her eyes and Lily snorted sarcastically.

"You don't get to ditch us now." Lily was mad too.

"Explain yourself." Louis repeated Albus.

"Alright." Rose sighed.

She looked at all of them and suddenly she was grateful that there were absent faces. James, Fred 2 and Molly weren't their since they've graduated in previous years.

She took a deep breath, "I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy."

As soon as she finished her sentence, there was a huge snarling, she couldn't get what they were saying individually but she was sure non of them were appropriate, let alone approving.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" She had to yell again to make them stop. "Let me finish, eh?"

Roxanne crossed her arms, Albus rolled his eyes, Louis and Dominique snarled at the same time, Hugo was even redder and Lily shook her head with disapproval, Lucy kept the distant look on her face and didn't even flinch.

"I didn't plan this... It just... kind of happened." the words forced their ways out of her.

"Kind of?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"How exactly did that happen, if I may ask?" Hugo asked sounding just like their mother.

"Were you out of your mind?" Lucy followed Hugo.

"Yeah, the hatred you had for 6 years just suddenly turned into a crush, like poof?" Dominique asked. She was trying to calm down Hugo but apparently she had failed and Hugo succeeded to make her madder.

"I wish I knew." she mumbled under her breath but then a word bothered him, Dominique had used the word "crush" to define her feelings.

"It isn't simply a crush!" she said looking directly at Dominique.

"What, you _fancy_ him?" Albus asked.

"No. I love him." she said. "We're in love."

The silence fell for a while, Lily's death glares seemed to soften.

"Oh, you're in love?" asked Roxanne.

"Yes." she showed the courage to smile softly.

"It's all okay then!" Roxanne finished sarcastically and everyone started to murmur again. This time Lily stopped them.

"You should have told us, told _me._" she said getting up from her seat.

"I'm sorry." she apologized to her. "I was afraid that you'll act … just the way you did, actually." she looked at all of them.

"How else we should have reacted?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, you know that he punched me once." Hugo looked at her. "He punched your own brother."

"And it's not just that, he and his grotesque gang bewitched my pen at an exam and it was horrible." Lucy crossed her legs and arms with anger.

"He mixed a potion to my pumpkin juice and I had pimples all over my face, it was humiliating." Dominique made a wry face remembering it.

"That's nothing." Roxanne started to talk "He almost killed me at a quidditch practice."

"You're all over reacting!" Rose exclaimed.

"Are we?" Albus asked "You know the rumor he started about me."

"It was disturbingly absurd." Lily couldn't help but agree.

"You all have done things to him too! Lily you slapped him once, Hugo you punched him too, Louis you're always trying to humiliate him." she continued "I've done this too and he has done things to me too but we're over it. We've moved on."

"Of course, you've moved on, you're snogging him!" Albus enflamed.

Rose was starting to get an head ache.

"Just stop it! I don't need your approval and I'm not the first one who had hid things." Rose was sick and tired of apologizing.

"Just don't tell my parents, that's all I'm asking." she shrugged.

"Oh, I don't think so sis. I believe, hiding this juicy little story from dad would be a crime." Hugo said and she left, she wasn't going to beg to her little brother in front of everyone. She had her own rights, they had to respect her choices, it was her life. It was her rights and wrongs and her only right was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy who waited her this whole time a few feet away from the classroom. As soon as she spotted him, she put down her walls of protection, her knees started to feel weak. She barely ran to him and he covered her with his protective arms. A few tear drops fell from her cheeks as she comprehended that her whole family were turned on her, all she had was him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. So what do you think? Please, please, please review! Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Us Against The World

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I have a confession to make, I'd be lying if I said I never ever thought about leaving this story but recently, between my pile of homework and MUN researches I caught a free time and went to Tumblr and then an anon asked me if I was ever going to finish this story, so right now I'm writing to all of you who's reading that I will not abandon this story, I'm going to go through with it and finish it, because I've spent so much time just planning this and there are so many thing I've written that I haven't published yet, a moment between Scorpius and Rose has been waiting in my folder for over a year now so I am continuing with this story and I'm very deeply sorry that I've kept you all this long waiting. Enjoy and please review because reviews are the only thing that can encourage me to write.

The song is "Us Against The World" by Coldplay.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Fallen Heart<strong>

_Chapter 11: Us Against The World_

Windows shuttered with the horrifying sound of the thunder as Rose sobbed so loudly that her roommate, a slim brunette with long nose who was, despite the length of her nose, so apathetic to any emotion or problem of Rose that she annoyed Rose to death, got up from her bed and slammed the bathroom door storming out of the room with anger. Rose didn't care. Although, it was awfully rude of, Ursula, her roommate, to be that nonchalant to her problems, it was perfectly understandable why she was so angry, she must have been fed up with Rose's sobs and cries during the nights, it had been 7 nights like this and every night it got worse. Rose had lost everything dear to her, nothing made sense anymore and nothing mattered, except one thing. She only had him and it wasn't as glamourous as it used to feel to have him, as much as it was consoling knowing that she had him, it was depressing. It was utterly depressing. Sometimes when Scorpius tried to make her smile, he'd lean in to her and whisper in her ear that: "It's poetic" and then place a small, warm and loving kiss on her cheek, like he was kissing not his lover but a little child in need of attention and affection and only then she would feel blessed. To her misfortune, it would not last more then a second or two, the kiss would always follow a loud expression of disgust from someone, anyone. Now that they were openly dating, everyone in the castle thought they had a right to give their opinion.

Rain poured down and Rose whipped her tears only to make room for the new ones, lighting strike to some tree near the castle and she heard a scream which reminded her immediately of Hugo. He was scared of lighting and she had to give it to him, the castle could be frighting at night, it was a hunted castle after all. Her heart ached just to the thought of her brother, trembling with horror but then she remembered he was a grown wizard now and he was braver then she ever could be. Hugo still hadn't written to their parents about her and Scorpius and he kept bragging about being merciful with letting her break the news to their parents and then he would add that he was only being this merciful because Albus begged him to, then Albus would oppose aggressively and Lily would stop the fight between the two child-like grown wizard who were even more then brothers to each other, with her magical way of calming people down and then not too long after that they would all start to chuckle because of one of them said, of course Rose would had been watching them away far away all this time, she had no longer a place next to them so she sit by Scorpius in the Slytherin table where, by the way, even Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy wasn't welcome let alone her! She thought she would be happy, being able to hold hands with the man, the only man she ever loved, being able to kiss him whenever she liked and be with him without trying to hide but she was far from happy, not until that day had she that realized her happiness was linked to her loved ones, to her family.

The worst of all, Christmas was coming.

It was a groovy night and she hated it much more then every other night she had cried herself to sleep. At day, she thought the nights would pass easier because she wouldn't be able to see all the judgmental looks or face one of her cousins but she was wrong, at day she had Scorpius to help her, to wipe away her tears, shoo away her fears and to give her courage but at night, she was all alone and every night, the feeling of being alone stink a little bit more. She closed her eyes and dreamed a sweet dream, a dream that reflected the only thing she looked forward to, the moment Scorpius greeted her in the Great Hall, and placed a kiss which was worth a thousand words, which gave her courage, made her feel serenity, made her hopeful and blissful, a kiss that said "I love you and I believe in you, we'll make it through the day, we'll make it through today too." and he gave that kiss ignoring all the eyes and the murmurs and only focusing on her, like she was the only thing that ever matter to him.

It was true. She was the only thing that ever matter to him. She was the reason why he acted like he was brave, while inside everyday he feared ,from the bottom of his heart to his marrows, Christmas. Yet, everyday he put a smile on his face and hold his girl still, she was the only thing that matter to him, he was not going to ruin this by running away, while inside everyday he feared what his father would say and everyday he hated Hugo, he was the one who ruined the happiest moment of his life, he ruined his every hope about future but he was still Rose's brother and everything depended on him and he hated every little part of it.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the night left its place to morning, and sun shined upon every rain drop, hanging on the autumns last leaves and Rose put on a smile, she would only fake it until she saw Scorpius. She rushed through her morning routine of shower, teeth brushing, hair, make up and changing, skipped the stairs, trying to avoid every eye that were pointed at her like guns and basically ran out of her common room. And there he was. She took a deep, relieving breath, now that he was there every burden on her shoulder seemed so much lighter. She beamed at him at once and Scorpius laughed with joy while he stumbled.<p>

"Good morning to you too, Rose." he grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her waist as they started to walked down the stairs. Once the heated moment of union was over, she had realized the eyes, judging her, excluding her like she was a pariah or like she was cheating on someone but, in fact, all she had ever done was to fall madly and irrevocably in love, with the child of her family's enemy.

That was what Rose thought, in fact, it wasn't that horrible or dramatic. First of all, the Malfoy's and Weasley's might not be having afternoon teas together or going on family trips but they weren't enemies, they weren't anymore yet she couldn't help but place herself as Juliet and her beloved Scorpius as Romeo, her mother had given Romeo&Juliet as a Christmas gift on her fifth year at Hogwarts, which was the only year she had to stay at Hogwarts because everyone was visiting Uncle Charlie and she was so sick, she couldn't set one foot out of the lands of Hogwarts and in the mean time, almost learned by heart the marvelous book of Shakespeare. Scorpius had realized that she got tense just by feeling the looks on her back.

"People will get used to it." he murmured and placed a kiss on her cheek. "We'll just have to smile and be ourselves." he said smiling at random people from various houses.

"You're right." she said, feeling better. "How are you always right?" her voice was much more cheerful now, even playful. Scorpius got the hint that she might have been feeling better that day.

"Oh, no, darling. That's you, not me." he grinned.

Just as they were in awe of their love and feeling blissful and calm, a wicked, high pitched voice of a girl spoke:

"Ugh, what happened to you? You used to be much more smug, Malfoy, you used to have taste. Now you're just a pussy." the girl blasted a disturbing laughter and left before Scorpius even attempted to say something. Rose grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "She isn't worth it, Scorp." and he immediately smiled at her.

The day went as usual and passed quicker then non of them would have desired, there was only one reason why they hoped desperately that the day wouldn't end because the next that they were to leave Hogwarts for Christmas and they still haven't discussed what to do. As the sun set and they arrived in front of the Fat Lady, a vicious silence had already fallen between them, separating them.

"What.. umm.." Rose tried to ask but failed and so blushed, looking down. Scorpius pulled her chin up slowly and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day." he said, calmly.

"Is it?" Rose asked. "I thought, I would tell them after Christmas. I don't want to ruin Christmas." she shrugged.

"As you wish, Rose but I'm telling you, your brother won't leave you alone." he stated.

"I know, I'm used to it. He's my brother after all, we've been through worse." she kept her nonchalant attitude on. "Will you, umm, come to Christmas dinner?" she asked faintheartedly. It was a proposition made by Lily. Lily was the only one, trying to keep the things at least under some sort of control. She was the only one trying to get two sides to cooperate. She thought, it would be easier for Rose if she broke the news with Scorpius and with the Potters, Longbottoms, Scamanders and the whole Weasley family there. So she wouldn't have to deal with them separately. She was hesitating whether it was a good solution or not. Whether they could avoid her father making a scene or whether the whole family would react together and kill Scorpius, or something like that. She feared it. She knew, Hugo wasn't going to be any help, nor Teddy.

"I will." he said. He had thought about it a lot too. He decided it would be better if everyone knew all at once. "Worst case, I'll dissaparete while you stall of your family." he made joke but she didn't laugh.

"What about your parents? How are we going to tell them?" she asked.

"Not we." he shook his head. "I'm going to tell them, alone." he emphasized again "and then, when they are so mad, I'll escape and come to your dinner."

"It's going to be horrible." she shook her head horrified and Scorpius didn't oppose.

"That's why you'll need a good night's sleep." he said and hugged her before turning around and walking down to his dormitory.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rose woke up to a rainy weather but Scorpius didn't. He never slept and stayed up all night, watching the rain and imaging the terrifying dinner he would have with his father. He didn't fear his father before, but he didn't know him. Draco Malfoy was a distant father, hunted by the ghosts of his past, they only shared casualties and small talk about his exams and Quidditch. It wasn't much different with his mother, she had always stayed as a passive model in his life. He never felt like he had a family, especially after his grandparents passed away. While Rose feared the anger of her family, which could enflame fast but it sure would be extinguished soon, he feared the anger of two strangers that he spent his life with, if he knew a little about his father, he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive him. Even though Rose didn't know, she had the love of her parents to relay on, he didn't. The Weasleys anger came from love, Malfoys came from pride. Of course, they loved him but only because it was mandatory.<p>

Time ticked its way and soon enough, he was seated in a compartment all alone. It had been five minutes since Rose left, leaving him with the cold fact that he had to hurry up and face his parents. The road back to the Malfoy Manor was full with memories yet it didn't feel like he was going back to home. Throughout the road, the casualties were made and Scorpius feared he might they weren't anything else left to talk about. Soon enough, he was in his very own room, pacing through it, thinking about how he could break the news, he had planned some sentences but they were all gone when his mother hugged him. His future was planned out, he was to have a respectable job in the ministry, marry a pureblood and continue the blood-line of Malfoy's. "_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper"_

_(Purity Always Conquers). _Even just the thought of the life he was ought to have made him sick, he needed to lay down and without he know it, he fell a sleep.

"Scorpius, dear, dinner is ready." his mother called out for him and only then he realized he was going to be late to Weasleys dinner, even though he wasn't officially invited Rose awaited him.

It was time. He took his seat beside his father and his mother sat across him. While their house elf served the meal, he gathered his courage and spoke up.

"Mother, father..." he said looking at both of them. They looked at him with a mild interesest.

"What is it, son?" his father encouraged him to speak, in his way.

"I have something to say and even though it may not please you, I hope you will respect me." as the worlds fall from his lips he could see how their expression changed. His fathers face shifted from its normal expression to concerned and her mother stiffened her pose, her hands holding her cup of whine trembled. He went on after a long and painful silence.

"I'm seeing someone." he looked at his plate and then back to the stiff faces of his parents. "Someone you wouldn't approve of."

"You know it yet you keep seeing her." his mother stated with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Let the boy speak." Draco ordered more than stated but Astoria didn't follow the order.

"Is she a muggle?" she asked with horror in her voice and Draco immediately pulled a wry face.

"No, she is not a muggle, mother." he said quickly but annoyed.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake..." his mother exhaled with relief.

"You almost scared me there, boy." his father loosen his shoulders. "Then who is it?" he asked not waiting much long.

He closed his eyes and every little detail of Rose appeared before his eyes. Her velvet ginger hair, her silky skin, her blue eyes, her capturing scent, her giggle... and he opened his eyes to the cold reality.

"Rose Weasley." he whispered. The chaos yet to happen hang up in the air and then suddenly, a crystal from their over-luxuriant chandelier fall to their dark maroon floor and crush into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>In the mean time, Rose Weasley, the object of Scorpius' affection and the reason for the chaos in the Malfoy Manor, was going through a familiar yet so different situation. The joy of union was all over the cozy house of Ronald and Hermione Weasley. Laughter echoed everywhere and marvelous smell of traditional food lured everyone to the kitchen. Her father, her uncles, her brother and her male cousins were caught up in a heated discussion of which Quidditch team was going to win the next game while the ladies were helping her grandmother with the dinner. Suddenly, her aunt Fleur asked the question. "So, cherie, any boyfriends?" she asked with a loving way. Rose usually laughed and said no but this time, she thought maybe she should confirm it, just to adjust them to the news she was about to break. "In fact..." she started and Fleur's eyes grew with interest and shock. "No way!" her aunt Ginny exclaimed and beamed at her while Lily stayed suspiciously silent. "Rose!" her mother ran to her with a bowl of mashed potatoes in her hands. "Why wasn't I informed about this?" she asked without a single pitch of resent in her voice. "Oh, do tell..." she encouraged her while her aunt Ginny took the empty plates from her hands and her aunt Angelina pulled her a chair and made her sit down, every woman of the Weasley-Potter family were beaming at her.<p>

"Luna! You have to hear this!" her aunt Ginny yelled out to the blonde middle aged witch doing the decoration. Luna left the decoration and walked slowly to the kitchen. Rose was as red as her hair. "C'mon, stop." she said with a high pitched voice. Luna was briefly informed of the situation by Hermione and everybody started to force her to tell about this new boyfriend. A sweat drop to her forehead and the tic-tocs of the clock seemed they were inside her head, nibbling her brain out. Scorpius was late and she couldn't stall them any longer, just then the bell rang. "I'll get it!" she exclaimed with relief and excitement and attempted to get up but aunt Audrey pushed her gently from her shoulders. "No, no, boys will get it, you sit down and spill!" Rose obeyed but gave Lily a begging look. "I'll get it." Lily ran off to the door. "Oh, hi!" she exclaimed and yelled even louder so that Rose was informed "It's Professor Longbottom, guys!"

"Oh, dear, I told you to call me Uncle Neville out of school." Rose barely heard Neville talk.

"Just tell us, Rosie. Who is the lucky boy?" Ginny asked with impatience and everyone else agreed with her exclaims and gestures. Ginny's timing couldn't be worse because right when she asked and Rose stayed silent, the already angry and impatience Hugo was passing by to get a cup of tea and he couldn't hold it anymore. "Oh, c'mon Rose, have some courage! You had the courage to kiss him!" the women exchanged looks and Rose got even more redder. "It's Scorpius Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" Hugo exclaimed and Rose buried her head in her hands. Hermione Weasley was so shocked that she couldn't close her mouth but her shock was nothing compared to the shock of the father who was just there to get one more cup of butterbeer and heard that her little Rosie was kissing the son of the man he hated the most.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, it was weird to write a Christmas chapter in April, please review ans thank you so much! :)


	12. Chapter 12: Romeo&Juliet

**Golden Fallen Heart**

_Chapter 12: Romeo&Juliet_

**A/N: **Yes, once more I am giving this story another chance so please do review. This might not be my best work but I didn't have any encouragement so if I do have even one reply I will be motivated to write more even though I am currently working on other unpublished (but will be published) stories. The title comes from you know, the book but also Radiohead's song Romeo&Juliet. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Offense was the best defense after all. Rose physically attacked her brother, for words had fail her, there could be no words to express her anger and no curse -well, no legal curse- she could use to make him suffer as much as she wanted to. He had broken his promise, he had shuttered her world. This certainly wasn't the way she wanted everyone to find out. Rose hadn't wasted even a slit second after the words left his mouth and now every one was too busy trying to pull Rose away from Hugo, who was shouting in agony and anger. He also spitted out some swear words that would've made Rose blush if she wasn't as reddened as a human could be. Ginny and Fleur were trying to separate the two by pulling Rose in vain. Luna, confounded, was turning her head as fast as she could to look at Ron and then Hermione and then Ron again, waiting for a response from them but neither flinched. Audrey and Angelina were trying to pull Hugo, who now was trying to bite his sister's arm, away from a Rose pulling Hugo's already messy hair as hard as she could. The rest of the Potter-Weasley clan featuring Neville Longbottom and the Scamanders rushed inside the kitchen which was, although considerably large, too small to contain that much people. As the adults bashed inside, the youngest ones were left behind to stand on their tip toe, or jump desperately to get a glimpse of the chaos and guess who was fighting who and most importantly who was winning. Fred II was bet 5 galleons Rose was winning and Louis outbid him telling that Hugo might seem like the quite one but he should always beware of the quite ones. The adults were failing at controlling the chaos, Harry was trying to hush everyone down while Percy was pushing away all the other kids but his own daughters, Lucy and Molly II, were resisting harder than anyone else. Bill hurried to Hermione who was looking quite pale while George realized Ron was getting dangerously red. Everyone was everywhere. Eventually, Molly Weasley came to her senses and shouted louder than anyone,<p>

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU. SHUT UP!" and everyone was silenced. Rose and Hugo were separated. The kids were calmer. Ginny, Fleur, Audrey and Angelina were all settled down. Everyone seemed calmer but Ron Weasley. He was still getting redder with every second. The silence before the storm had taken over the kitchen. Most of the guys were still oblivious to the matter. Rose, who was hitherto oblivious of her father's presence, started to shed tears silently. Only Hugo saw her tears and even though her vision was too blurry to see, some compassion twinkled in his eyes. Rose couldn't have been more vexed. The anticipation and the fear were all gone now, but still she felt a knot in her stomach. The silence was broken by her grandmother, who had the power among everyone in the kitchen,

"Now, Rose Weasley..." she started off with a stiff yet calm voice and Rose's heart broke because she never called her by her full name. "Explain yourself."

Rose hated those two words, explain yourself, how was she going to explain her love to all those people who were frowning upon it. How was she expected to explain something even she couldn't understand. Yes, she couldn't understand how she came to love Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy but she did because she saw a side of him she had never seen before and maybe because she had always loved him, all along. As she was thinking about how to explain their relationship which they didn't even had enough time to cherish, people were getting impatient so finally Hermione spoke.

"Dear, we're not angry. Let's just talk about it, shall we?" she sounded distant and cold, nevertheless her words soothed her, but not her father. He shook his head wildly yet still didn't vocalize his opposition. Rose looked at her from the corner of her eyes, her heart beating wildly through her chest, she saw that her Uncle Harry was trying to pull him away but he was using his full force to stay put, his look was bewildered yet furious and he was even redder than his hair. She feared that he might be having a stroke, so did Aunt Luna too apparently because she was trying to give him water and was asking her husband to help Harry with pulling him away.

"I..." she started but trailed off as quickly as she started. She felt as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and she was way too weak to carry it. She knew with her following words, very simple words they would be, she would lose all her family, everyone that matter to her, except one who was late, so late that she had started to think he deserted her and suddenly nothing mattered. So what if she told the truth to her whole family, so what if her uncles and aunts hated her, so what if her cousins avoided to her, so what if her brother never spoke to her, so what if her grandparents never looked at her, so what if her mother disowned her, so what if her father never embraced her? No- she wouldn't bare even the thought of losing her fathers affection.

"I..." she started to speak again and everyone's attention were turned on her again "never wanted it to happen like this." she finished her sentence barely. She glanced at Lily, she seemed neutral and even though it didn't break her heart, it didn't gave her courage either.

"I never meant to..." would she able to say the following words, would she dare? She had to nevertheless "fall in love with him." she said closing her eyes and clenching her teeth, waiting for a horrible thunder to break, but no one spoke. After two minutes, she opened her eyes again and glanced at her mother. Did she really look softened now or was she hallucinating? Everyone else looked as if they were eager to leave but also couldn't do so because they were afraid what would happen if they left Ron and Rose alone. "He's not like them, I swear, I'll solemnly swear on anything you want me to. I'll swear on my life, I'll swear on my wand." she had started speaking more passionately.

"He isn't wicked-"

"Huh!" Hugo interrupted but Rose went on with a softer voice not acknowledging his lack of help "He is capable of love and he loves me too." she said looking around to find some allies, but she only saw unbelieving faces of her cousins, she turned to her mother as she said "He does, Mum, he does." she pleaded, she was trying to convince or better yet assure herself other then her mother. Aunt Ginny started to speak,

"Rose, my dear, are you aware of what Malfoy's did to us? Your mother for that matter!"

Rose glanced to her mother again, only to find her face stiffen even more as she was lightly stroking her scared arm, she caught a glimpse of resentment in her eyes to Ginny for bringing up the subject which brought back the memories of her worst moment in life.

"Why must we always discuss what some other Malfoy did, but not what the Malfoy _I_ love does now." Rose lightly protested and that was enough for Ron Weasley.

"BLOODY HELL!" he yelled and the thunder ever one was waiting yet fearing had begun.

"RONALD!" Hermione and Molly exclaimed at the same time but the rest fell into a tense silence.

"Rose have you gone nuts?! We don't discuss what they have done to us, we condemn it. What do you think we do when we talk about the War, do you think that we reminisce those moments? NO! WE BLOODY SUFFER, WE SUFFERED ROSE." he had started to yell again. Her Uncle Harry must have seen the tears in her or her mothers eyes that he hold Ron's fist and said,

"Ron, calm down." but even though Ron's voice lowered, the bitterness of his words didn't lessen.

"They made us suffer. And _he" _he hissed the word_. "Draco Malfoy, we saved his bloody arse_ yet he never even apologized. They, the Malfoy's, your oh so perfect boyfriends grandfather and father were bloody fucking Death Eater's, they tried to kill us, they tried to kill half a nation, they tortured your mother and they never payed the price! And now you're telling me that, the boy who called your mother a "mudblood" raised a boy that you _love_?!"

"YES!" she yelled, overwhelmed.

* * *

><p>In the mean time, Malfoy Manor was in a less crowded but more intense chaos.<p>

"You are dating a blood traitor!" Draco Malfoy yelled as he reached for his wand. "You are dating the scum of a Weasley and a mudblood."

"FATHER!" Scorpius yelled, furious. How could he after all this time, how could he?

"Do you hear yourself father?" he asked bewildered.

"I hear myself very well but did I hear you well, _son_?" he snapped.

"Father, I do not care about the so called blood purity or your ill-spirited ideologies."

Astoria sighed at the sight of the two man she loved the most hissing to each other like snakes,

"Stop it both of you!" she had ordered with such power and threat in her voice that they did so immediately.

"Poor boy must be under some sort of love potion, dear." she disregard Scorpius' glances and talked directly to her husband.

"I AM NOT UNDER ANY POTION. I LOVE HER WITH MY FREE WILL." Scorpius was never angrier in his life. They underestimated him so much that they failed to even think that he would have the enough courage and open-mindedness to choose the person he loves, to go against his family.

"You certainly are, my dear or my little Scorpius would never act like a fool." Astoria shook her head.

"Did it ever occur to you, _dear mother_.." his last words were full of irony and he almost spitted out the words "that your little Scorpius did grow up while you were flicking through fashion magazines to be a free-willed man and chose to love Rose-" it would have been the bitterest yet most honest words he had ever said to his mother if his father didn't interrupted him with a slap that burnt on his cheek and in his soul.

"Do NOT say that name in this house. You are a disgrace. There is no way you can ever be redeemed." he said firmly. "Unless-" he started but this time Scorpius interrupted him.

"Don't even suggest it because no I won't leave her and I do not want your forgiveness nor your redemption." Scorpius was disgusted even at the thought of it.

"Then I will order it." her mother said who didn't seemed vexed at all at his earlier sentence but she did seemed paler. "You will leave her, you will never see nor mention her and you will marry the girl I, myself, chose for you or you shall pay the price."

Scorpius didn't even question what the price would be.

"I will never leave her, I will never stop loving her." he said calmly and firmly.

"Are you quite sure?" asked Astoria.

"Certain." he replied without hesitation.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" she calmly said his name "From now on, you are not a part of the Malfoy family. You are disowned. You are not of my blood, you are no longer my son."

Scorpius gasped with pain and disbelief. He found it hard to believe the pain in his chest, he thought he would have felt free once he wasn't a part of this filthy family but figures it does hurt to be disowned by your own mother. Astoria went on, her nose up and her voice as firm as ever.

"Until you continue your relation with blood traitors and mudbloods."

After she had finished her sentence, Scorpius disappareted from the Manor.

* * *

><p>Hermione Weasley was trying to calm Ron, she had a calmer and more forgiving view on the matter,<p>

"He's just a boy."

"He is Draco's boy." Ron yelled. "He's going to use her, I am her bloody father I have to protect her."

"Scorpius isn't using me Dad." she said vexed by the fact that he was talking as if she wasn't in the room. Everyone else had left the room, some were in the garden, the more curious lot were waiting impatiently in the living room.

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME!" He yelled from the top of his lungs and Scorpius Malfoy couldn't have had worst timing for he had walked into the kitchen from the back door and wished he hadn't followed Lily's half-hearted aid. Ron turned around to the sound of his footsteps and he looked as if a wave of shock had hit him.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" he walked furiously at him and he was dangerously close before Rose and Hermione managed to stop him. A mouthful of swears left his mouth and he clenched his fists.

"LEAVE!" he yelled but Scorpius stood there and Rose didn't know what to feel at all. She was happy that he didn't leave for her sake but for his sake she was frightened to death. Scorpius on the other hand, had nothing to lose but Rose so he stayed.

"Mr. Weasley" he said with his most respectful manner "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner."

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE YOU LITTLE TWART. YOU WILL NOT SEE HER AGAIN, YOU WILL NOT HURT HER NOT WHILE I'M ALIVE." he yelled again.

"Please, sir, I have no intentions of hurting her. I love her." and with his words Ron was out of control, he grabbed his wand and pointed at him but Rose was faster, she shielded Scorpius with her body. He immediately lowered his wand.

"Dad, I love him, please let us be." she pleaded again and fell on her knees, the event and her feelings were too overwhelming that she started to shed silent tears again, Hermione fell on her knees next to her daughter and embraced her without hesitation and started to rock with her. Ron's face softened and he started to ramble "Rosie... don't... love.. please.." was the all Scorpius could make out. Scorpius's heart broke at the scene, he couldn't help but compare his family and hers. He was never vexed more. He silently left, his exit was peaceful because his existence was long forgotten but before he did leave, he looked at the loving family once more and his eyes met Hermione Weasley's approving look. She nodded at him lightly and he turned the gesture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah, this is more of a filler kind of chapter but wasn't it exciting? Scorpius is disowned and after the scene he saw what will he do? How will Rose react when she realizes that he left without word, what will she think? C'mon isn't this all worth writing a review. I am being honest, if I don't get any reviews I will not continue so please if you're adding it to your favorite or following just say "I liked it" or "I'll be waiting for more." please? Or I'm asking you a question and you could answer it with a review, is Rose Leslie (with curls) or Deborah Ann Woll more like Rose and if you have any other actress in mind for Rose, tell me please. Adieu!


	13. Chapter 13: If You Leave

**Golden Fallen Heart**

_Chapter 13: If You Leave_

**A/N: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. I really can't thank you enough, you've motivated and moved me to continue writing this story and do it fast :) This chapter's title comes from **OMD**'s song **If You Leave**, I've listened to this song while writing it. This chapter might or might not be _vaguely_ based on the song. Thank you again, please review and most importantly enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

* * *

><p>At an obscure hour a door slowly closed and soft words were exchanged before a pair of restless eyes and a heavy heart were finally set to ease.<p>

In the mean while, a young wizard wearing black robes was pacing a dark alley hastily. His heart was pounding and it seemed as if he was running from something, but he wasn't. The chase was only inside his mind. He was running from something no one has ever managed to run away from, for one could never run away from oneself. He did know where to go, he did know the way there yet still he hesitated before he took the turn which let to a better lighted alley. Within minutes, thanks to his hasty pace, he was facing a dark green door numbered 9 with a silver knock. The knock was in the shape of a snake. "How cliché" he couldn't help but thought, even though he had seen this door many times before he had never taken time to examine it quite carefully. Every family engaged in blood purity had something in the shape of a snake, to declare their alliance to Salazar Slytherin and his cause. Zabini family wasn't an exception. Scorpius reached the knock, the cold burnt his hand, he lifted it up but before he could knock it, the door opened.

Her red curls were laying on her white pillow making a quite beautiful contrast but no one was there to acknowledge it. She was curled up in her bed, her chest was moving up and down hitherto peacefully. She had started to move uneasily and sweated as she mumbled one word again and again in her sleep,

"Scorpius."

Ludovic Zabini's lips formed the same word at the same time as Rose Weasley,

"Scorpius!" he gasped "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't sent you an owl but I no longer own one." he watched as Ludovic's eyes narrow with confusion and he humored thinking how much confusion would his following words will cause also "Nor a house."

* * *

><p>It was the dullest, by far the worst holiday Rose ever had. It was Christmas for Merlin's sake, her favorite holiday but the tension in her home was the utmost tension she had ever experienced. Her relatives avoided visiting them and the household avoided each other. Even though Rose rarely leaved her room, the day after the fight she heard her Uncle Harry checking up on them behind the kitchen door,<p>

"Everything alright?" he asked Hermione

"Better. Rose hasn't said a word yet, you know on _that _matter and Ron refuses to leave her on her own, he's always somewhere watching her. Honestly Harry, I don't think he'll ever be alright with it, I mean, I think we should talk about this with a clear mind, really but he doesn't really fancy talking at all." Hermione complained and as Rose left to her room forgetting all about the cup of tea she was hoping to get she barely heard Harry console Hermione,

"This will pass too, remember the first few weeks after the War? It'll be alright."

She was anxious to hear a word from Scorpius. She hadn't realized him leaving until she was tucking in her bed by her worried parents and she had expected an owl from him but it didn't come.

After a few days, no owls were sent and no owls were received nevertheless the weak yet inextinguishable hope made Rose jump whenever she thought she heard something similar to the sound of an owl's wings. Even though after that eventful night, Scorpius was never mentioned again she couldn't dare to write him for her father's eyes were on her at all times, he even tucked her in bed, and her mother was only waiting for a moment of Ron's negligence to talk to her. Hugo and Rose still weren't on speaking terms. The house was surrounded by a silent discomfort.

* * *

><p>It was finally time! She was on King's Cross again and there she would see him. She waited impatiently for her parents to leave but Ronald Weasley kept finding one more advice to give, or one more thing to check. Hugo had already left when he met Lily and Albus. Her eyes scanned the train station fast and carefully, despite the fog and the crowd in the station her eyes spotted a tall, pale wizard with silverly blond hair. Her heart stopped at the sight of him, his grey-ish blue eyes, his thin lips are pressed in to a line, his sharp jaw line, his clear cut black robes, a bundle of his blonde hair slightly falling on his forehead (perfectly intended of course), his slow and drawling pace. He looked so much like the Scorpius Malfoy she used to fight that she hesitated before beaming at him. She wouldn't have beamed at him if her eyes didn't meet his and saw the affectionate look he always has when his hair is messy because her fingers had been tangled in them, his pale cheeks are redder, his tie is crocked and his lips form a very well known "I love you". This time it was her parent's exit that she didn't realize. Scorpius' long arms gripped her waist, lifted her up a little and she buried her face on his neck. As his calming cologne washed over her, all of her worries were washed away. Before she knew what she was doing, she had started to plant soft kisses on his long neck.<p>

"Oh, pull yourself together Weasley. I'm nauseated." a tall, tanned wizard whom she hadn't realized before spoke. She abruptly separated from Scorpius, put her hands on her hips and greeted the wizard.

"Fancy seeing you, _Zabini_." she did sound very hostile.

Scorpius must have realized it too for he said with a calm voice,

"Oi! Keep it civil now." he looked at them both with a firm face, but Rose saw a small smile playing on his lips or was it her own joy that she was reflecting on him?

While Rose was very much intrigued by how the two best friends made up for they did have a down fall after Rose and Scorpius went public, she had more important questions in her mind but she saved them for later, when they would be alone despite the burning curiosity in her. Scorpius took her hand and they slowly and silently walked to a comportment, Zabini left them there and finally the two were alone.

"I've missed you." they said hastily at the same time as soon as the door closed and then Rose giggled as Scorpius watched her with a grin. Rose sat down and Scorpius took the seat across her.

"I need to speak to you." Scorpius started before Rose could ask any questions, she didn't know which one to ask first anyways.

"First of all, I apologize for not sending any owls, I would if I could but I didn't have the opportunity." he saw her questioning eyes so added "You'll understand everything in a minute."

"Our dinner didn't go very well." a sad smile played on his lips, "It'll be safe to say it was possibly worse than yours." he said again with his nonchalant tone of voice but Rose could sense the agony in his voice and then her heart started to beat with fear, she was paler now. Scorpius went on nevertheless. "I've been disowned." he finally said.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Rose "What?!" she asked again

"My mother, or should I say Mrs Malfoy now, disowned me and Mr Malfoy didn't oppose."

"Are you serious?! Scorpius, for Merlin's sake, if you're joking I'll hex you into oblivion." she found it hard to believe that a family such as Malfoy's would disown someone of their own blood.

"Do you think I am?" Scorpius asked irritated. Rose, sensing his tone, fell into a silence and Scorpius explained the dinner giving minimum detail as possible and how Zabini's accommodated him, tried to provide peace with him and his family and how their tentatives were in vain, Rose spoke when he finished.

"I'm sorry." were the first words left her mouth but what she really wanted to do was thank him but it didn't seem appropriate. "I think you pretty much saw the climatic end of our dinner and it does sum it up very well." she said but didn't explain what went on at her house after the dinner instead she said calmly as possible,

"You have to make up with your parents Scorpius. They _are_ your parents."

"It's impossible. They want me to stop seeing you, that's the only way they'll 'forgive' me." he said stating the obvious, leaving her was out of the question.

"Scorpius, I never wanted this to happen. I can't be the reason for your family's collapse. I cannot." she shook her head wildly.

"You aren't." he lied and of course Rose wasn't satisfied.

"I am!" she exclaimed. The wicked silence fell between them again. After a few minutes Rose finally spoke up,

"What are we going to do?" she asked but she did have an answer although she didn't dare vocalize it.

"We're going to spend rest of our time on Hogwarts and not only spend it but cherish it and afterwards we'll see what happens." Scorpius said vaguely. Rose wasn't keen on the idea but she pretended to be so for the rest of the ride, she slid next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>She had quite some time thinking about it all. She loved Scorpius Malfoy. <em>Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy<em>. She loved her family too. _The Weasley's and The Potter's_. Her mum, her dad, her uncles, her aunts, her grandparents, her cousins and even her spoiled brother. She loved her huge, crazy family. There was only one way of solving all this. She sighed as she realized it was the one and only way. Scorpius and she had decided to meet before dinner by the lake. When she arrived, her cheeks were blushed, she had her Gryffindor scarf on and Scorpius had his Slytherin scarf. He greeted her with a kiss and for a moment she forgot everything, the time, the place, him and herself. For a moment they were one, they were collided with love and passion. "I love you." she almost moaned against his lips and he chuckled. "Which is why this hurts so deeply." she said resting her forehead against his and he backed away immediately. He had understood it all, his eyes were widened with horror.

"Don't." he said.

"I have to." she said holding back her tears.

"I need you." he tried to convince her but he already knew he would be in vain.

"Me too." she said her eyes filling up with tears and she wasn't able to carry them any longer. Scorpius wiped her first tear drop with his thumb and kissed her again but it wasn't like the first one, it wasn't loving and passionate but it was needy, desperate. Rose broke off the kiss and it had taken all her power. She looked in his eyes, they were full with pain and she felt a knot in her throat, she couldn't speak.

"Don't cry." Scorpius said and Rose merely nodded, she was afraid how her voice would sound.

"I'm leaving you." she said and Scorpius didn't demand for any explanation at all for he knew why and he hated himself for it but in the same time he loved her for it. He didn't oppose either, he could've said that she didn't had to, they could be happy, he could be happy without his family but he knew that family was the most important thing in her life so he didn't.

"If you leave..." he started very gently "give me, give us one more night." he almost pleaded.

"No." she said and her whole body hurt. "No." she started to sob, she hid her face with her hands and run away to the castle. Scorpius was left behind deserted, just like after their first kiss but what he felt was very much different.

Neither Rose nor Scorpius attended the dinner. Rose ran into the Gryffindor Common room and as the door opened for her, she saw Lily at the other end of the door leaving for dinner. Lily's eyes grew with concern and Rose, who was now unable to think properly therefore acted on instinct, hugged her favorite cousin tightly as she sobbed. After five minutes, she finally said. "We're done." and started to sob again.

The pain Scorpius was in was reflected very differently, maybe it was because he didn't have a shoulder to cry on but he did want to cry and he did cry. He went straight up to his room, smacked the door, locked with a spell and took out his secret cache of alcohol. He opened a bottle of Fire Whiskey and poured half of the bottle down his throat, he didn't even feel his throat burn.

* * *

><p>It had been hours since Lily had gone to bed, satisfied that she consulted her cousin and put her to bed but Rose continued to cry silently for hours, tears running down her checks gracefully and she didn't even bothered to wipe them away. This whole thing was horrible. It was horrible knowing that she had Potions as her first lesson tomorrow and that he wasn't going to sneak up to her and kiss her, it was horrible knowing that he wasn't going greet her with his smile on his face, it was horrible knowing that he wasn't going to call her "darling" with his smooth voice, it was horrible knowing that he wasn't going to be there to be with her, ever. It was horrible how he looked at her when she denied his offer of one last night. It was horrible that she could still taste him on her lips. It was horrible knowing that she did want that one last night but she knew it would be harder. She wouldn't be able to leave him once she was his and he was hers truly and completely, but wasn't she already emotionally his and didn't she just held his heart in her hand and crushed it? He was hers, she was his already and forever. As she started to argue in her mind it suddenly struck her how much she needed him.<p>

"I need him." she whispered under her breath after finally regaining her breath. _Yes, I need him_, Rose thought to herself, as she sit up on her bed. The thought of holding him once more, kissing him the way she always wanted, feeling his hands on her and being his was eating her brain out, she started to bite her nails, _I need him._ She started to bite her lips, _I need him_. She started to pull her hair, _I need him._ She finally got up from her bed, _Only him_. She had thought about it for hours before escaping her dormitory in the middle of the night. Rose Weasley had always been rational and see where it lead her? No, she wasn't rational that night. She was tired, she had cried for hours, she had been crying for hours for weeks now. She was just tired and she couldn't think straight. She had one idea in her mind, but it was mad, really lunatic. She knew the Room of Requirement existed and she knew where it was, she went to find it, she knew what to do. She focused on her need, that was easy._ I need Scorpius Malfoy, I need Scorpius Malfoy, I need Scorpius Malfoy… _she kept repeating while passing in front of the brick wall, hoping that the brick wall would magically turn into a door and that door would lead her to him.

It didn't happen.

Rose realized that it wasn't a good idea after all but she still had an idea. Mad one, again. Rose knew how to go down to the Dungeons and she was positive that she'd find him there, this late at night he couldn't be anywhere else. She was only wearing her night gown and she was walking to a Slytherin boy's dormitory at 3 in the morning, that wasn't the perfect image of the Gryffindor Head Girl. It didn't matter because she knew she wasn't perfect and she knew she could never be perfect with out him. She was getting closer and closer but then she suddenly stopped. It was like someone had nailed her feet to the ground, she stopped motionless. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was him. Scorpius Malfoy leaving his dormitory and when he noticed her he stopped too, like a statue. Rose slowly walk towards him.

"I needed you." she said like a gasp. She felt the pain inside her whole body, her whole body was aching.

"Me too." Scorpius said coming closer to her and she flung herself at him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, hungry for him. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and lifted her up. As Rose felt his lips against hers, her pain slowly wearied off.

Early in the morning Scorpius had his legs tangled up in hers and Rose had her one arm on his bare chest, her ginger curls on his pointed chin, her chin rested on his chin, her nose rubbing against his neck, his one hand was on her naked back, his other hand was hanging din his bed holding her hand, their fingers joint and his bed covers covering their naked bodies. Scorpius watched as she slowly breathed against his neck, her chest going up and down peacefully. He imagined how their conversation would go once she woke up. _"Morning." she would mumble sleepily, he would smile at her and kiss her nose as she wrinkled it. They would stay like that, their foreheads resting on each others, their noses touching but then she would break the silence, _

_" So, you really don't have roommates…" looking at the empty beds but pretending not to see the,_

_"Yeah, you can't really put cunning Slytherin boys together in a room." he would lie and go along with her play with a grin on his face_

_"I have four roommates, that's unfair." Rose would say with a frown, a beautiful frown_

_"I wonder what you girls do every night, together." Scorpius would mock her_

_"Scorp!" she would exclaim but she would't have anger in her voice, she couldn't, they would be far too happy to be angry._

Rose opened her eyes. Scorpius smiled and waited for her to say "Morning." in a hoarse voice and she did,

"Morning." she yawned. He leaned in to kiss her nose but she turned her face to check the time.

"Bloody fuck!" she swore and get up. "It's Monday, we have Potions." she jumped from the bed holding the covers to cover her naked body. She got dressed fast and left without a word. Not only did she leave but so did all of Scorpius' sweet delusions. Reality hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was a long, long chapter so thank you so so so so much for reading. Yes it did have some M parts I suppose, hope I wasn't too graphic or anything. Please review as you can see I writer faster when I get reviews. Forgive me for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language.


	14. Chapter 14: For No One

**Golden Fallen Heart**

_Chapter 14: For No One_

**A/N:** Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting or following my story but with that said, I wish more people reviewed it. Anyways, I should definitely say this is a completely Scorpius POV chapter because I feel like I have neglected him. So, yes, also the chapter's title comes from **The Beatles**' song **For No One**, as all of the previous chapters this chapter is vaguely based on the song, the song was just a muse really, but do listen it, it's great. Beware of lemons, well not so much lemons, maybe limes. Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling if I was I'd be at Bahamas now. I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

><p>His mind was aching. <em>What had just happened? <em>He had been looking at the door, behind which the girl he sacrificed everything for disappeared, for at least five minutes. The door had closed with a loud thud, he had immediately frowned at the loud sound, he was hangover after all. Since then his face never loosened as he continued to glare at the door. All the toxic in his body, which he had consumed last night during a moment of desperation and anger, was showing its effects. Scorpius didn't know what to think, Rose had just rushed her way out of his room without a simple smile let alone a sign of love. Weren't she the one who confessed she needed him last night? Wasn't she the one who unbuttoned his shirt before they could even make to the door of his room? As his questioning started to dig deeper into the heated moments of the previous night, he forgot why he was even questioning them at all. Every touch, every kiss, every sigh and every moan. He remembered how she shuddered under his touch, he remembered how he was pressed against the cold wall of the cellar and how hard was it to part his lips from hers in order to say the password. His mind was so off his current worries that he even smirked at how lustful and hoarse he sounded as he muttered the password because of the movement of Rose's lips and hands. He reanimated the night and failed to find anything quirky other than the fact that Rose shed some silent tears as they were naked on his bed and his lips softly trailed on her neck.

It was a perfect night and it surely didn't deserve such an awful morning, even the weather must have agreed with Scorpius because the sun was shinning, melting the snow on Hogwarts grounds. He half heartedly and still confused, as he failed to find any reason behind Rose's earlier behavior, got up from his bed and to his misfortune see that he didn't have time to neither shower nor eat, their first lesson, Potions as stated before by Rose, was going to start in less then 10 minutes.

He arrived to the classroom merely seconds before the professor himself. He realized people's gazes were lingering on him longer than they did any other day, he ran his hand through his hair and realized he had forgotten to comb it. He didn't know where to go, everyone else had paired up except Rose and Douglas Goyle who were seated on the first row on the right and the last row on the left, respectively. Scorpius hesitated which way to go, Doug was possibly mad at him for not letting him in their dormitory the first time he and his other roommates banged on the door furiously and Scorpius told them to sod off in his most furious voice they've ever heard, he was drunk and hadn't been sedated with Rose's kisses yet. On the other hand, he did want to sit next to Rose, but he figured he should at least have a wee bit of pride, so he took his place next to Doug who was very nonchalant to his arrival. Despite the fact that Scorpius never quite enjoyed Goyle's companionship, he suddenly felt an old but such well known feeling that it almost felt as if he was having a déjà-vu. Suddenly, he was back to his first year when all the Slytherin ignored him and every other house despised him because he was a Malfoy, he was of the family who did everything to be around power but never suffered the consequences after the downfall of The Dark Lord. His father and grandfather might not have served time in Azkaban but they sure did suffer some physiological consequences, and so did Scorpius who wasn't a Death Eater, who never fought for Voldemort but still was excluded from the rest of the Hogwarts students because of his only sin, he was a Malfoy. In his second year, with help from Draco Malfoy and his fortune he managed to mingle with other Slytherins and after that, his own wits, personality and looks helped him befriend others but he would never forget the lonely days he spent when he was eleven. After he had Rose, he felt like he had finally found his place in Hogwarts but now he wasn't sure if he was welcome anymore. During the lesson, he either started at Rose from a safe distance or stared at his notebook trying to find some reasonable reason behind Rose Weasley's earlier behavior. He had unfortunately forgotten that the night they had was the last night he asked her for, he assumed they were back together so finally he figured it was probably because she was in a hurry and he spent the rest of the lesson dreaming about how she'd hurry to him at the end of the lesson because she always did, she always picked up her books hastily, pushed her ginger curls behind her ears and walked towards him impatient and eager to meet his embrace. The class ended and he leaned against the door, crossed his arms loosely like he always does and waited for the ginger to run up to him but she took her time, she slowly closed her books and notebook, packed her quills, cleaned up her table with a swing of her wand, slowly made her hair into a bun and walked, or better yet drawled, past him. Before she left the class room she glanced at him for a second and when his grey eyes met her blue eyes, his heart skipped a beat but he saw nothing in them, no feeling at all. Scorpius was petrified with shock. Suddenly everything she ever said filled his head, _"I needed you." "I've missed you." "Is this a mistake?" "It's quite ironic." "I'll take that risk." "Oh sensitive much, scorpion?" "I love him, please let us be." "What are we going to do?" "What do you want from me?" "You're such a tease." "I have to." "I love you." "You always run." _He wasn't going to run and hide this time. Neither was she. He followed her,

"Rose!" he called for her

She turned on her heels to face him, she looked uptight she pressed her lips and for a moment she looked so much like the Rose who hated him that, he took a few steps back.

"What?" she asked, did she sound vulnerable or was it his own weakness? _She needs me_, he though to himself.

"That's exactly my question too, what was all that this morning?" he asked.

"Nothing." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing?! Rose you stormed out of my room with out a simple smile! After a night like _that,_ that wasn't the behavior I excepted." his voice uncontrollably rose.

"Hush!" she put a finger on her lips and walked closer to him hastily. "Shut it, will you? I don't want the whole castle to know."

Scorpius was bewildered, why shouldn't they know? Everyone knew they were dating anyways. He suddenly spotted the same emptiness in her eyes. Was this all then? She fucked him and now she didn't need him anymore? Bollocks! He wanted her, he needed her and he loved her, so did she. He was sure of it, this was just one of her mindless games but after weeks of trouble, didn't he deserve some peace with the girl he loved? He was angry.

"Look at you, you can't even own up to what you did. Where's your Gryffindor bravery now, Rose?" he exclaimed.

"Oh stop it, Malfoy." she spitted out the words and placed her hands on her hips

"That's not what you were saying last night." a dry laugh escaped his lips. His anger faded away quickly. To him, it was obvious that she was acting.

"We're over, Malfoy." She said harshly alas not harsh enough for Scorpius to believe in her, yet he let her turn on her heels and walk away. He could hardly stop himself from not making another cheeky joke after her about the previous night, but he figured Hugo or someone else who didn't approve of them must be around. Surely, Rose would turn up at their meeting point, it was Monday after all. They had different meeting points for every day of the week, Monday was the greenhouse near Herbology class. Thanks to his observations and Rose's perfectly suitable mind for planning, they had found a time when they were both free and the greenhouse was also very much deserted. The only downside of it was that it was a very short period during the break between his two last classes before dinner. That day he would curse to his timetable more than he usually did, and the day would go more dragging than ever. Actually Rose and Scorpius had the same classes, because they both wanted to be Healers but because they were in different houses, they didn't have much classes in common especially on Mondays.

Nevertheless, the day did pass and Scorpius found himself in Transfiguration, waiting for the professor to finish her last words and constantly looking at his clock on his table, which he had transfigured it from a pencil just when the class started because there wasn't a bloody clock in the bloody huge classroom. _Just five more minutes_, he thought, _just five more and a few steps then I'll see her. _That wouldn't only be the end of his longing but also the end of his confusion. Even though, he denied every possibility that she honestly wanted to end it after such a night, a little voice in his head kept whispering, some times muttering everything that he didn't want to believe. _Maybe her love is dead, _would say the tiny voice but Scorpius wouldn't believe it, S_he needs me, she told me herself, _he would shoo away the heart wrenchingly displeasing thought away. What they had wasn't a simple fancy, he had never so forcefully for a girl before. Rose Weasley just might be the only girl he ever loved. He was willing to sacrifice everything for her and as a matter of fact, he did. She wouldn't turn her back on him now, would she? _Could _she? He did remember that Rose tried to end it, he wasn't that folly, not yet, but he figured by the way she practically jumped on his bones that she gave up on the idea. Maybe it was because he was so willing to give up on the idea that he made himself believe she had already given up on it. To him, the night they shared wasn't a goodbye but more of a greeting to better times. He knew he didn't have anything anymore but as long as he had her, he had everything he ever needed.

Those five minutes and simple steps passed away soon enough and Scorpius found himself infront of a very deserted greenhouse. So deserted that if Scorpius didn't know better he would think no one would ever show up, and no one did. Maybe after all he didn't know better?

_She must be stuck with some of her cousins, h_e advocated for her absence vaguely but being that eager to spear her any default, he left the greenhouse displeased, confused but still very much loyal to his belief in her love. His last class was Defense Against The Dark Arts, he had no idea what wild creature the professor was teaching, probably Dementors but he could never be sure for his mind was busy with wild thoughts. Since he couldn't picture his future without Rose, he tried to find a way they could be together after they've graduated from Hogwarts. He knew he needed his family's wealth, at least for a few years, even though he would loath taking money from them he would need it. Rose's case was very similar to his, he figured, surely less strict. He also knew he needed her like he needed air. His mind tried to sort something out during the whole lesson and as the professor ended the class, so had found Scorpius his answer.

All he had to do know was to find Rose, which luckily for him hadn't been too hard for he managed to catch her right before she entered the Great Hall for dinner.

"Rose!" he hurried to her but Rose stood still, she still had the same emptiness on her face but Scorpius could swear on his wand that he saw a glimpse of shock in her eyes as he called for her.

He reached for her hands and Rose didn't pull them away immediately,

"Run away with me." he whispered leaning closer to her, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"What?!" she pull her hands away, put them on her hips after she had taken a few steps back.

"What are you blabbering about, Malfoy? Why on earth should I run away with you? If you had said, _from you_, that would maybe make sense." she said with a nonchalant tone of voice.

The little voice in Scorpius's mind was getting louder and louder with her every word but he ignored it

"Because we love each other! We're the 'star crossed lovers', remember?" he had quoted Witch Weekly.

Rose blinked a few times and leaned closer to him as if she was going to give away a secret,

"Scorpius..." she said his name like it was a sin "We broke up, don't you remember?" she asked frowning.

"Yes! Well, no! I mean, didn't we made up afterwards and quite efficiently might I add." he grinned again, almost like a fool.

"I told you to shut up about it, Malfoy." she said again harshly. He looked around and saw Lily a few meters back, hanging with Lorcan,

"Oh..." he said in a tone of voice with implied that he had understood everything, "Don't worry." he whispered "They won't hear us. Just run away with me. I know I don't have anything and I don't mean, run away with me this second, but you know, after graduation. We'll have each other, we'll have our love." he said, feeling slightly emasculated but he didn't care. He was too anxious to care.

"The problem is, Malfoy..." she started off her sentence and it was bugging him that she kept calling him by his surname, "I don't love you anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SO... Yeah I know it's a tiny bit short and late, but I had written five full pages before I decided to rewrite it all and split the chapter into two or three. What do you think? Rose is acting quite weird and so is Scorpius, to be honest. I'd like to know how this chapter made you feel, did you feel sorry for him or was it comedic, please do tell me. Thank you all for reading, it would be great if you reviewed. Please review. As usual, excuse me if I've made any grammar mistakes.


	15. Chapter 15: Meltdown

**Golden Fallen Heart**

_Chapter 15: Meltdown_

**A/N:** Hey everyone, firstly thank you all so much for reviewing and secondly I know that last chapter was a bit confusing but that's exactly the effect I wanted to create on the readers, that's why I chose to write only from Scorpius POV. To confirm something, Rose _is_ an idiot. I have a hate/love relationship with writing sad cliffhangers but I've got to give you guys something to wonder about at the end, or what's the point? I will not give you any spoilers about my future plans but I know what I am doing. You'll get an explanation, not in this chapter though. This chapter is only Scorpius POV too. One more thing about this chapter is that, it is the first and only chapter that is mused from an only instrumental song. The song is from Requiem For A Dream's soundtrack, **Meltdown** by **Clint Mansell**. Enjoy, get ready to feel sad for Scorpius and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was struck by her words so strongly that he stumbled. Physically he didn't show much sign except that his face paled, he stumbled a little and his mouth was open but emotionally, having had his bubble of belief and hope burst, he was stuck between reality and fantasy. He started to hear a ticking noise in his head. Rose was talking with him, her lips were moving and she had leaned in closer to him as if she was telling a secret but in her eyes he saw a twinkle of grief, pain and... <em>guilt?<em>But the emotions faded away quickly as she stepped away into her former emotionless and uptight figure. The sound in his head was getting louder. He didn't hear a word she said, he tried to but he didn't hear anything. He felt like he hadn't slept in years. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock... Rose's lips opened and closed, formed some letters but Scorpius' mental status was by far inadequate for comprehension. The thinking was too loud, he wanted to close his ears but he knew the sound was coming from his tried to pull himself together, but having his whole life collapsed on him like an old building, he could hardly even stand on his feet. Had he fallen asleep during his last lesson? _Tick-tock, this is really happening tick-tock_.He tried to awake his consciousness. He blinked a few times, but then suddenly he felt like the world was slipping under his feet. He closed his eyes and held his nasal bone with his two fingers, pressuring it a little. His headache from the earlier of the day was coming back. He opened his eyes again and Rose's lips moved for the last time before she turned on her heels and left.

She left. He stayed. It seemed like the summary of their relationship, how many times had she left him behind bedazzled? Suddenly the repetitive ticking sound in his head silenced down but only by a forceful strike of pain in his brain and the dim lights of the corridor seemed too bright. The light was bugging him so much that he was shadowing his eyes with his hand. The footsteps of a some students had gotten all of a sudden disturbingly loud. He wasn't able to stand the presence of anything at all. He was so affected by her words that he didn't even question whether it was true or not. He should have yelled, he should have kicked something, hexed someone, pull her from her shoulders and shake some sense into her, he should've denied to believe her but he did believe her and the effect of this belief was the reason why he was unable to move.

When he regained his ability to move, he left the castle not knowing where to do but acting on instinct, all he wanted was to be away from the castle which was now like a casino to him. Every where was full with loud sounds, bright lights and happy people. He hated hearing laughter. He hated that everyone else was happy while he was so deeply unhappy. He was feeling something which was beyond unhappiness, gloom, grief, sorrow or pain. It was beyond all that. He hated his life. He hated himself. Him, the _'mighty_' Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, had been used and dumped. Every time he let her in his heart, life, mind or soul, she took billions of steps back. First, he had kissed her, what did she do? She left him behind. She was the only girl he ever said 'I love you' to and what did she do? She left him. He told her he needed her, what did she do? She left him again. He gave himself to her, what did she do? You're right! She left him harsher than ever. Rose had stumped over his pride. His pride was the only thing he believed he'd always have, but now even it was gone. Whilst the memory of her leaving him every time, he had started to run to the Forbidden Forest, before he knew he was standing on a small hill far away enough from Hagrid's Hut. He was panting. He closed his eyes shut and screamed. He clenched his hands into claws and pressing them on his head he fell down on his knees, still screaming. It hurt. His clenched hands went through his blond hair and messed his hair. The hill was covered with mud and so was his robes. He continued to scream. He grabbed the soil with his two hands as he thought, no one would ever love him for no one could. Apparently, even Rose Weasley, the girl with the biggest and the most compassionate heart he had ever met wasn't able to love _him_. Even his mother, the woman who was bound to love him by the law of nature, didn't love him. He suddenly stopped screaming as he was struck by a realization. He broke into a hysteric laughter. He laughed as he hit on the ground as if he had just figured out the funny part of the joke. Because he _did _figure out something and it _was _funny. He laughed and laughed until he could no longer produce sound. He had lost his family for the girl he loved and then lost the girl he loved for the family he hated, now he had neither. It was funny. He laughed silently to his misfortune because he couldn't cry anymore. There wasn't anymore place for sorrow anymore, he had to burst it out somehow. When he was tired enough, he got up from the mud and walked to his dormitory ignoring every look he gets, and the fact that he was covered in mud. He just didn't care anymore. Maybe it was just as easy for Rose too, he thought to himself. Maybe she cried, screamed and laughed then suddenly an emptiness surrounded her and she succumbed to it, absorbed it with her every needy inch and she just didn't care anymore.

The thought of her not caring, loving, needing him instantly made him thirsty for Fire Whiskey. He walked into his room to find the rest of his cache, instead he found a bewildered Zabini. He opened to say something but Scorpius snapped before him, speaking for the first time after Rose collapsed his world.

"Fuck off." and how accurate was his words, not only to Zabini but to everyone, everything else. He wanted life to fuck off. He, himself, would fuck off from himself if he could. Maybe he wouldn't be able to forget himself permanently but alcohol would surely help on temporary basis. Surprisingly, Zabini obeyed as Scorpius poured himself a glass of Fire Whiskey but after he had gulped it all down and reached for the second, he spoke up,

"Clean yourself for Merlin's sake. You're dripping mud all over the place." his disgust and disappointment rang in his voice. Zabini used to be his best mate, and after Scorpius showed up on his door step disowned for his affection he did take him in but they did have huge fights when Zabini forced him to talk to his parents and he refused, informing him that Rose wasn't the only reason, she was merely the last drop in a tense and unhealthy relationship and they'd have fights about the importance of family, Scorpius' future and even sometimes blood purity. Scorpius never believed in blood purity. He might've acted as if he did because when he was young he wanted to be like his father and when he was older he wanted to have friends from his own house, Slyhterin and everyone excepted him to be the prejudicial, pretentious elitist he pretended to be because he was a Malfoy. None of that mattered now.

He looked down at his hands, his shoes and his robes as if he was only now realizing that he was covered up in dirt. He nodded as he put down the bottle and the glass. "Alright." he muttered and walked to the bathroom slowly. He got under the shower without taking his clothes off and after standing under freezing cold water for one and a half hour, he stepped out of the shower and walked back to the room dripping not muddy but clean water now. He looked as if he was in an utter serenity, but what he felt was in fact emptiness. He just didn't care. He didn't care what would happen to his clothes, his wand, his other expensive stuff nor himself for that matter. He sat down on his bed and drank half a bottle of Fire Whiskey under the horrified eyes of Zabini. As the alcohol entered his system, he felt more relaxed. He wasn't drunk enough to feel his deep sorrow but the amount he had consumed was just enough to give him confidence and make him forget about how he felt.

"Oi mate!" he said out of no where "What've you got on your menu tonight? A wild brunette, a blonde with huge tits? I'm in for all. Just not Hufflepuff's, they tend to be needy." he finished his sentence as if he had never opened his heart to Rose Weasley and then have her crush it. Zabini glared at him,

"I might have some plans, but you can't come like that." he said, Zabini was always more then glad to make anything that would make Scorpius forget Rose.

"Fine,_ fine._" he rolled his eyes "I'll change."

Within half an hour, Scorpius was sitting in a dark corner of the Slytherin common room with a brunette Slytherin. She was gorgeous but she talked too much, hopefully Scorpius was more than capable of blocking out everything she said. In fact, he was so good at it that he didn't even know her name when he was feeling her up under her shirt over her bra. He didn't feel anything. He wasn't even horny. He just did it to have done it. He was even bored of her actually. He had consumed many_, many_ glasses of Fire Whiskey but she was just so boring. She was just so easy, he didn't really even had to say anything charming to touch her legs. She was so eager to steal from the perfect Gryffindor Head Girl, Rose Weasley, and she got herself excited on thinking about how she'll be on Witch Weekly next week as "The mysterious brunette who broke up the impossible couple.".

"Take me to your room, darling." she fake moaned into his ear. Darling was Scorpius' awakening alarm. He used to call Rose 'darling'. He pushed her away and get up from the couch and without word he left the common room. He walked hurriedly, not knowing where to go until he bumped into someone with his shirt undone.

"Scorpius Malfoy." said the very familiar voice of Delilah Patil, he looked up and his eyes shined as if he had found what he was looking for. Delilah was just the girl for him that night. She was a friend actually, but everyone knew she had a weakness for him.

"The lovely Delilah Patil." he drawled. "Care to join me for a drink?"

Delilah leaned in closer to him, his eyes were red, his lips were swollen and his breath reeked of alcohol. Of course, Scorpius was unaware of all that.

She backed away a little,

"I don't think you need another drink, dear." she said "Besides, I am neither a rebound shag nor do I eat Weasley's leftovers." she slapped him lightly and friendly on his cheek.

"Come to me when you're sober, Scorpius." she winked and walked away. Scorpius was naturally displeased. He walked to his common room. It was getting late but he didn't want to sleep.

Nevertheless, contrary to his want, he fell asleep as soon as he sat down to the black leather couch and he slept until someone slapped his head.

"Bloody fuck!" he exclaimed as he started to search for his wand.

"Wake up you arse, you've missed the breakfast." Zabini spoke up.

"Sod off, will you?" Scorpius looked barely raised his head to look at him "Unless you have a hangover potion."

Zabini sighed "Top drawer of my night stand." he said half heartedly "Don't be late to Defense Against The Dark Arts. It's in 15 minutes." and then he left.

* * *

><p>The conversation above have been repeated by Scorpius and Zabini for two weeks every morning. Scorpius' days consisted off drinking, avoiding any human contact as much as possible, flirting with a random girl when Rose was around, going up to the hill to scream, drinking until he passed out. He barely ate all week. He constantly drank Fire Whiskey though.<p>

"Pull yourself together, you git." said one night Zabini "Your cry for attention is disgusting."

Scorpius was getting ready to swear him off but then he said the only word that could intrigue him

"Weasley is not getting back together with you, I don't know what happened between you nor do I want to know but just pull yourself together, mate."

"Did you talk to her?" he asked

Zabini hesitated before answering,

"Yes, to my utter displeasure I did."

Scorpius then didn't question him any further. He was vexed enough as it is. Rose had realized his behavior. Of course, she did, everyone did. She didn't say anything or do anything, she merely glanced at him when they had classes together, from time to time his glances from change to glares. She would sometimes pity him with her glances, sometimes she would look at him with something in her eye that he couldn't quite replace. They never spoke, and Scorpius could never keep her glances longer then 10 seconds. Her eyes burnt through his whole soul. His mind ached every time he heard her voice. At nights, he would long her touch and tried to find it with other girls but they were never a match for her. He was devastated once more, having heard from Zabini that Rose wasn't interested in him anymore. He poured a glass of Fire Whiskey, gulped it down,repeated it until the bottle finished and opened another bottle. Piles of empty bottles tiled up around him. During the first bottle, he questioned why wasn't he ever loved. While he was half way through his second, he cursed to his existence. When he saw the end of his third, he had decided not to question anything anymore and just drink. Before he knew what was happening, he dropped his glass and then he fell down from the couch himself too. He had tears running down his cheeks. Suddenly, everything went blank. Some time after he blacked out, he heard Zabini's nervous footsteps. He called for him "Scorpius? Scorpius! ANSWER ME." He was shaking him now. Scorpius couldn't respond. Zabini lifted up his eye lids and saw that his eyeballs were rolling back. Frightened, he ran up to his room, opened his first drawer and ran down. Scorpius was still unconscious. Some saliva was leaking from his mouth. His lips were separated but his chin was clenched. Zabini tried to pour down the potion through his parted lips, but his teeth was so clenched that he could't be sure if the potion really went down his throat. He continued to shake Scorpius and tried to wake him, but Scorpius continued to be unconscious, bubbles of salvia was coming out of his mouth and he had started to shudder. Zabini had no other choice, he didn't hesitate a second when he took him to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so, firstly Rose did gave an explanation to Scorpius but he didn't hear it so you don't get to hear it either, yet :) I couldn't bare to let you guys in the dark and you guys hating me or the story or Rose, you know, so I think I've broken my own record for updating this fast. ANYWAYS, please, please, please review. Thank you for reading. As usual, please forgive my mistakes. :)


End file.
